En Avant Tous!
by ramen-no-juustu
Summary: Miley Morgan, pour des raisons obscures, se retrouve en terre du milieu. Elle décide donc de changer deux ou trois petits événements anodins dans la quête de Thorin... ce dernier est découragé, Gandalf est beaucoup trop amusé et Elrond pense bientôt se mettre à prier. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser, tuer quelques orcs et avoir du style tout en le faisant!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour._

 _C'est ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Tolkien, soyez indulgent et ne m'envoyer pas au bucher. Je vais venir vous hanter._

 _Je tiens à vous dire que_ _je déteste les putains de traduction_ _alors il n'y aura pas de_ Bilbon _et de_ Thorin Écudechèsne _, peu importe comment il est écrit dans les livres. Je m'en fou complètement et les noms originaux ont vraiment du swag alors souffrez si vous aimez pas._

 _Sinon je vous aime et bonne lecture les copinos._

Je regardais passer Bilbo devant moi avec grand amusement.

La visite de Gandalf avait beaucoup perturbé le petit Hobbit et ce dernier était rendu à manger son cinquième biscuit.

\- Bilbo, arrête de te préoccuper des petites choses, dis-je avec une fausse sagesse dans la voix. Profite du présent! Carpe Diem et tout le toutim là.

Mon ami arrêta de manger nerveusement son nouveau biscuit et me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns enfantin. J'étais consciente qu'il avait une cinquantaine d'année, mais je me faisais encore à l'idée. Il semblait s'être rassuré à mes paroles et ses boucles arrêtèrent de frémirent comme les moustaches d'un petit lapin.

\- Tu crois?, me demanda-t-il, en essuyant ses mains sur sa veste.

C'est vrai qu'il avait sauté peut-être un peu trop vite sur les biscuits. Je ricanais avant de me lever de la table de la cuisine.

J'étais plus grande que Bilbo, mais je n'étais pas très haute si je me comparais à Gandalf.

\- Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas, il n'arrivera rien d'inattendue ici avant encore quelques heures!, dis-je, ayant un ton d'hypocrisie dans la voix.

Bilbo, qui s'était relaxé dans sa chaise préférée, se redressa aussitôt, alerte.

\- Quoi?!, s'écria-t-il après moi, mais j'étais déjà parti de la cuisine, vers ma chambre.

Je riais fortement à son dépend avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, évitant ainsi de répondre à mon hôte.

J'étais arrivé chez Bilbo il y a trois mois, vers la fin de l'hiver. Je m'étais endormi chez moi pour me réveiller sous le regard perplexe et scrutateur d'Elrond. J'étais apparemment apparut dans son jardin.

J'avais toujours su comment faire des entrées remarquées.

J'étais restée à Rivendell pour deux semaines avant que Gandalf n'arrive et m'embarque dans un de ses plans très louches qui comporte le moins d'explication possible. Il m'amena chez Bilbo ensuite et je devais l'y attendre jusqu'à son retour.

Retour qui se ferait avec la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield.

Pour l'instant, ma mission était de m'assurer de limiter les dégâts pour l'arrivée de la compagnie.

Chantonnant pour éviter les appels de Bilbo, je me préparais pour aller au marcher. J'enfilais des pantalons en toiles bruns un peu grand, qui m'arrivait au début des mollets. Bilbo me l'avait procuré, un de ses cousins obèses les avaient oubliés chez lui après une petite fête…

Ce qui m'avait fait penser que les Hobbits faisaient la fête grave un coup que ça picolait un peu!

Je mis une chemise blanche confortable, que je rentrais dans mes pantalons avant d'enfiler mes bretelles. En fait, j'étais habillé comme un jeune hobbit fringant.

Je me camouflais dans la masse…malgré le fait que j'avais une proéminente poitrine et que je les dépassais tous d'aux moins deux têtes, me faisant alors par défaut intendante suprême et ambassadrice des hobbits.

Auto-proclamé bien entendue.

Personne ne m'avait contredit jusque maintenant alors je gardais mes titres.

Je brossais grossièrement mes cheveux avec mes doigts. Ils étaient noir foncé, frisés et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas attachés d'une quelconque façon, ce qui était rare, ils m'arrivaient au début des cuisses. Un coup tressé et entortillé, j'avais un gros chignon, qui tenait à peu près le tout en place.

Je pris ma très chère sacoche et je sorti enfin de ma chambre.

\- Miley! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Où vas-tu?

\- Je vais au marcher! Je reviendrais avant le thé de cet après-midi!, m'exclamais-je en l'ignorant avant de me précipiter par la belle porte en bois ronde.

Je réussi à filer à toute vitesse de chez Bilbo, et je me permis d'éclater de rire en imaginant à quel point il devait être agacé.

X

Je revins une demie heure avant l'heure du thé, comme je l'avais dit. J'avais les bras chargés de victuailles de toutes sortes. Le petit hobbit vint même m'aider à porter des choses jusqu'à son garde-manger lorsqu'il m'entendit jurer après des patates qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber d'un sac que je tenais précairement sur un bras.

Nous prîmes le thé dans une conversation légère, lui en mangeant encore ses émotions et moi en grignotant quelques biscuits secs. Il retourna vite à ses affaires et moi au mienne. J'allais récupérer mon cellulaire et je le branchais après ma radio, qui était déjà installé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Bilbo aimait bien quand je faisais jouer de la musique instrumentale. Il avait vite appris qu'il devait arrêter de chercher une logique derrière mes _objets magiques_ et qu'il devait en profiter à la place.

Je mis mon album préféré de musique instrumentale et je me mis à tranquillement préparer le souper. J'avais acheté beaucoup de pain, de patates, de carottes, des tartes et de la viande en plus.

\- Miley?, fit la voix de Bilbo derrière moi, incertaine. Pourquoi fais-tu autant de nourriture? Finit-il par me demander, un coup que je fus retournée.

\- Parce que mon cher Bilbo, nous allons recevoir beaucoup d'invités ce soir! Je te conseil d'aller cacher tout ce qui pourrait être fragile ou de valeur.

Bilbo blanchit.

\- Oh non! Ils ne sont pas voleurs, mais très chahuteurs!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Quels invités? Qui sont-ils et pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es au courant et pas moi?

\- Bilb' je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de questionner mon savoir. Et nos invités sont des nains. Maintenant oust!

Le petit hobbit était toujours aussi confus, mais il fit comme je suggérais. Bon petit hobbit. Au moment où il finit de planquer la moitié de ses choses l'on cogna lourdement à la porte.

Sachant déjà qui s'était, je continuais de faire revenir des patates, en tendant une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait. J'entendis Bilbo ouvrir la porte et une voix profonde et grave parler. Je ne distinguais pas les mots.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des pas qui ne m'était pas familier résonner dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et l'odeur de nourriture.

\- Et voici ma bonne amie Miley Morgan. Miley, voici notre invité, dit la petite voix de Bilbo en suivant lui aussi dans la cuisine.

Je me posais ma cuillère en bois avant de me tourner vers l'entrée de la pièce. Là s'y tenait un très grand nain. Il avait le haut de tête rasé, laissant voir son crâne et des tattoos. Il était très musclé avec d'énormes avant-bras. Il avait un air bourru au visage, des yeux perçants et des tresses dans des parties de sa barbe. Il devait se rapprocher de ma hauteur sans aucun doute.

Il était très imposant et menaçant et intimidant.

\- Yo, dis-je en guise de salutation.

Le nain m'inspecta une seconde de plus, de haut en bas, avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de finalement s'introduire :

\- Dwalin, à votre service, dit-il solennellement en se penchant un peu vers l'avant.

\- Ravis de faire votre connaissance Master Dwalin, répondis-je poliment en imitant son salut.

Je lui souris avant de retourner à mon fourneau. J'entendis Bilbo l'inviter à s'asseoir à table et lui offrir des petits biscuits secs en attendant le repas.

\- Bilbo, dis-je au-dessus de mon épaule, sans me retourner, je pense qu'il va falloir changer la table de place, je crains que l'on manque de place ici.

\- Oh?, fit-il, surpris. Combien êtes-vous?, demanda-t-il à Dwalin, qui mangeait les biscuits encore plus vite que Bilbo se matin.

\- Nous sommes treize, répondit simplement le nain.

\- Treize?!, s'exclama le hobbit.

Avant que Dwalin ou moi n'ayons pu répondre quelque chose, l'on cogna à nouveau à la porte. Bilbo ne bougea pas d'un poil, encore sous le choc de la révélation du nombre d'invités chez lui.

Je lui lançais habilement un morceau de patate dans l'œil.

\- Aïe!, s'exclama-t-il en se tenant l'œil avant de se lever de mauvaise humeur et d'aller répondre à la porte.

Je me contentais d'éclater de rire. Je suis Snipper King. Je suis un tireur d'élite.

Je sentais très bien les yeux de Dwalin suivre mes moindres gestes, je me contentais de continuer ma cuisine. J'avais pratiquement fini, je retirais ma poêle du feu et je la portais sur le comptoir, qui débordait de plats. J'avais cuisiné tout l'après-midi.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez cuisinée tout ça?, me demanda soudainement la voix grave de Dwalin, juste dans mon dos.

\- Ho putain!, sursautais-je en me retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le nain qui s'était silencieusement déplacé jusque dernière moi.

Que de sournoiseries.

Dwalin était beaucoup trop proche! Je posais une main sur mon cœur pour le calmer tout en m'éloignant de sa figure imposante. Il recula aussitôt en levant ses mains dans les airs.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Je pris une inspiration en me reprenant puis je lui offris un faible sourire en me redressant un peu.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne vous avais pas entendue approcher et pour répondre à votre question, oui c'est moi qui ait cuisiné. Bilbo ne pensait pas recevoir des invités ce soir malgré mes avertissements, dis-je, un peu gênée de ma réaction.

En fait, j'étais aussi soulagé d'avoir seulement réagi en me poussant de lui. Je suis nerveuse de nature et je réagi très mal quand je sursaute. Je peux me mettre brutalement à pleurer, sans que je ne puisse rien faire tout comme je peux réagir violement et foutre un coup de poing à ce qui m'a fait sursauter…

Au moins, personne ne recommence jamais…

Disons que j'étais une personne d'intérieur avant.

Mon attention et celle de Dwalin fut attirer par le retour de Bilbo et d'un autre nain. Il était plus petit que le premier et beaucoup plus vieux. Il avait des beaux cheveux et une barbe grise, vêtu d'une tunique rouge foncé. Il s'introduisit :

\- Balin, à votre service mademoiselle!, dit-il en s'inclinant vers l'avant, comme Dwalin l'avait fait.

\- Miley Morgan, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je en l'imitant.

Les deux nains ouvrirent leurs bras l'un vers l'autre en s'exclamant des _heeeyyyyyyyy_ bruyant, avant de se faire une accolade et de se fracasser le crâne l'un contre l'autre.

 _Touc_.

Le bruit était très perturbant et me laissa perplexe quelques secondes.

Je les suivis avec curiosité vers le garde-manger. Les deux nains parlaient de mettre les tables dans ce couloir-ci. Ce qui était sincèrement une bonne idée. Ils commencèrent ensuite à inspecter la nourriture et Bilbo commença à poser pleins de questions, que les deux frères ignorèrent royalement.

Balin balança un fromage bleu par-dessus son épaule.

Je m'interposai aussitôt.

Je ne pouvais laisser passer cet outrage!

\- Hey!, m'exclamais-je, en ramassant le pauvre petit morceaux de paradis. Ceci est un fromage digne des dieux et il ne sera pas traité de la sorte! Il sera dégusté et apprécié avec honneur!, m'exclamais-je en brandissant Fromage au bout de mon bras.

Je posais un pied sur un baris de bière couché au col, et m'inclinais sur mon genou, brandissant toujours Fromage, lui donnant l'attention qu'il méritait sincèrement dans cette épopée.

Hey oui, je vous sers Captain Morgan.

Balin et Dwalin levèrent un sourcil en même temps, aucunement impressionnés par ma tirade et ils retournèrent à se servir des pintes de bières pendant que Bilbo râlait toujours.

Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte.

\- J'y vais, vous n'êtes que des incultes fromagés!, m'exclamais-je de mauvaise humeur en tournant les talons, me dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

J'ouvris agressivement la porte, encore frustrée contre les #haters de Fromage. Devant moi se tenait deux nains. L'un ayant des cheveux blonds et une très belle moustache tressée et l'autre avait les cheveux bruns, un arc dans le dos et un air malicieux au visage. En me voyant, ils se redressèrent un peu, sourirent et dirent d'une même voix :

\- Oh du fromage bleu!

\- Oh! Des connaisseurs! Je suis à vôtre service!, m'exclamais-je dramatiquement en leur tendant Fromage avec cérémonie. Allez, prenez et savourez Fromage!, m'écriais-je quand le blond prit Fromage avec un air solennel.

Je me tassais de la porte pour leur permettre d'entrée. Le blond, qui s'était déjà avancé pour prendre Fromage, entra dans la maison avec une démarche joyeuse.

\- You-hou!, s'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber ses armes et son sac à dos avec ceux des deux autres avant lui. Il accrocha sa cape à la patère et parti.

\- Il est si dure de les voir partir!, dis-je, faussement émue, en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme.

Le nain restant éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil.

\- Kili, à votre service, dit-il en me saluant comme les autres, il souriait toujours.

\- Miley Morgan, enchantée.

\- C'était mon frère Fili, je crains que ses manières ne disparaisse en face de nourriture, continua-t-il en refermant la porte.

Il frotta ses bottes contre le coffre de la mère à Bilbo avant de se débarrasser de ses choses et de rejoindre son frère.

Les quatre nains étaient en train de redécorer la maison à Bilbo et c'était grandement amusant. Je retournais à la cuisine et je finis officiellement le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Gandalf arriver.

Oh j'étais contente de le voir! Je m'assurais que j'avais tout retirer du feu, avant de me diriger vers l'entrer. Je le vis dans le salon, entrain de compter tous les nains qui passaient devant lui, en marmonnant leur nom.

\- Gandalf!, m'écriais-je, toute souriante en trottinant vers lui. Mon magicien préféré!

\- Ma chère Morgan!, dit Gandalf, de sa voix de fumeur, en se tournant vers moi, le dos courbés par le plafond trop bas pour lui.

Il écarta les bras et j'allais joyeusement lui faire un gros câlin. J'inspirais les bonbons à la menthe pour vieux et le tabac.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Gandalf, la route était bonne?, demandais-je en le relâchant et en reculant un peu.

\- Peu m'importe la route! C'est la destination!, s'exclama le vieux, comme s'il venait de résoudre l'énigme du siècle. Ma chère amie, laisse-moi te présenter l'instigateur de cette compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield!

\- Oh?, fis-je, surprise, en me tournant vers la personne indiquée qui avançait majestueusement vers moi.

Il était déjà ici? Comme dans le livre du hobbit et non comme dans le film.

Thorin s'avança vers moi dans toute sa grâce royale. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, la tête droite, les cheveux magnifiques bougeant lentement à une brise imaginaire. Son regard me perça.

\- Thorin, à votre service., dit-il de sa voir profonde, sensuelle et grave.

Je dois avouer que j'ai peut-être eut un orgasme, mais ce fut bien car la fangirl en moi fut satisfaite. Même le mec le plus hétéro ou la fille la plus lesbienne serait dans le même état que moi.

\- Miley Morgan, répétais-je, pour ce qui était j'espère la dernière fois. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Wow. J'étais de glace. Même le KGB ne pourrait jamais me tirer les vers du nez. Je pourrais résister à Vladimir Putin.

Des cris de jeunes orphelins affamés dans une ville déserte lors de l'occupation allemande résonnèrent dans la maison et je me précipitais vers le bruit.

C'était en fait juste les nains qui se plaignaient qu'ils avaient faim.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, installez-vous et qu'au moins deux volontaires m'aident à amener le souper avec Bilbo!, dis-je fortement par-dessus le brouhaha.

Le silence se fit instantanément et tous les yeux me dévisageaient. J'haussais un sourcil et offrit un petit sourire en coin. Ça allait m'en prendre plus pour devoir supporter des mômes geindre. C'était mon regard de bitch-intimidatrice numéro deux.

Un coup qu'ils jugèrent que je n'hésiterais pas à les priver de nourriture s'ils ne m'écoutaient pas, tous obéirent.

Je souris, satisfaite, avant de retourner en cuisine. Je me munis de ma fidèle cuillère en bois, Janine, que je glissais dans ma ceinture. Je commençais à prendre plusieurs assiettes quand Bilbo arriva suivit de Dwalin et Kili. Le hobbit me prit les plats des mains, reconnaissant de l'ordre temporaire que j'avais instaurée.

Les deux nains prirent des gros plats lourds de nourriture et retournèrent vers la salle à manger qui avait été improvisée.

Je me contentai de prendre pleins de petits plats légers dans mes bras, réussissant à en empiler plusieurs grâce à mes quelques années de travail en tant que serveuse. Je fis le chemin vers la compagnie.

Ils passaient des verres de bières et de vin entre tout le monde, certains répartissaient les mets plus petits, pour que tout le monde aille au moins une pars.

Bombur les avaient conditionnés à séparer avant de partager. Il engloutissait tout sur son passage en un temps record. Il avait été surnommé l'aspirateur.

Il fallut trois aller-retours pour réussir à amener toute la nourriture. Je trouvais un espace convenable entre Gandalf et Fili. J'étais la dernière à m'asseoir et aussitôt que mon cul toucha le banc, le magicien à mes côtés s'exclama :

\- Merci à Morgan pour ce délicieux repas! Mangeons!

Et là le vieux, sans rien attendre d'autre, s'engouffra le nez dans une tranche de pain. Il y eu des exclamations de remerciements au travers la pièce avant que tout le monde ne se mette à manger.

J'hésitais entre éclater de rire face à leurs manières ou éclater de rire face à la tronche à Bilbo.

Je décidais de rire malgré tout.

Fili me tendit une bière, que je pris avec joie, et le premier trinque de la soirée eut lieu.

Les nains étaient hilarants. C'était un vrai chaos. Il y avait de la nourriture qui volait dans tous les sens, mon voisin de banc avait même marcher sur la table pour aller se chercher une autre bière.

Je l'ai mentalement traité de fratboy.

Ce fut lors de la seconde tournée de bière que les concours de rot commencèrent.

Je réussi à me rendre au troisième round, à la surprise générale.

Puis le quatrième, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Nous sommes maintenant en quart de finale!, s'exclama Bofur, en s'improvisant commentateur.

Gloin prenait les paris avec enthousiasme.

\- Nous avons le célèbre champion national de 82 avec nous, Ori!, continua Bofur, en volant la trompette à Oin pour s'en servir comme porte-voix.

Bifur grogna agressivement vers les adversaires du plus jeune nain. La foule fut vibrer de cris.

\- Il y a ensuite le vétéran, qui est actif professionnellement depuis 22 décennies, Balin!

Balin sourit humblement en faisant taire les applaudissements avec des gestes apaisants avec ses mains. Sa classe était digne d'une reine de Génovie.

\- Notre troisième champion et non le moindre, célèbre pour son mouvement incroyable de mâchoire lors du match de 97 qui lui valut la victoire, Dwalin!

La foule était en délire. Dwalin criait des _heeeeeeyyy_ en riant avec ses nombreux admirateurs. Il reçut même une jarretelle… il était sûr à 99.98% qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Miley.

Il avait un gros poil frisé et gris coincé dans le tissu.

Ce morceau de lingerie de féminine devait sans aucun doute appartenir à Dori.

\- Notre dernier candidat pour ce quart de finale, le dernier mais non le moindre, réussissant à vaincre de valeureux adversaires, Lady Morgan!, s'époumona finalement Bofur au travers la trompette volée.

Gandalf cria le plus fort pour encourager. Il tapa sa jeune amie dans le dos, avant de lui servir une autre pinte de bière. Bilbo n'était pas loin derrière, il faisait étonnamment beaucoup de bruit pour un être aussi petit.

\- À vos marques! Prêt? Partez!, dit Bofur, en lançant son chapeau dans les airs.

En entendant le signale, je m'empressais d'apporter la pinte de bière à ma bouche. Je pris aussitôt de très grandes gorgées, avalant beaucoup d'air à chaque fois.

Je vis dans sa vision périphérique Fili, Kili. Bilbo, Gandalf et Nori imiter des singes en frappant des poings sur la table tout en criant pour m'encourager.

Il faut croire que la masculinité reste pareille peu importe si c'est un homme, un hobbit ou un nain.

J'entendis un de mes adversaires finir, en claquant bruyamment sa pinte sur la table avant de faire un rot très respectable.

Juste après un autre fini et un rot très puissant se fit entendre. Je m'empressai de prendre ma dernière gorgée avant de moi aussi claquer mon vers vide bruyamment sur la table.

Je produisis alors un rot formidable qui me sécurisa une place à la prochaine étape.

Balin fut éliminé.

Gandalf me massait les épaules pendant que Bilbo me faisait un speech d'encouragement. Fili me tendit un verre d'eau pendant que Kili me tendit une serviette de table. Nori vérifiait mon équipement.

\- Oui, ta pinte est bel et bien en bois!, s'exclama-t-il après une brève inspection du récipient.

Ce fut la réplique la plus pertinente de la soirée.

Je fus éliminé en demi-finale et Dwalin l'emporta contre Ori. Son mouvement de mâchoire était trop fort pour nous tous. Après cet évènement des plus banal, le repas se termina enfin. Bilbo était encore sur le bord d'une crise de nerf.

Je laissais Gandalf s'occuper de lui, les nains s'étaient un peu dispersés j'en profitais alors pour me lever. Je commençais à ramasser des assiettes et je me dirigeais silencieusement vers la cuisine.

\- Lady Morgan!, s'exclama la voix de Bofur non loin derrière moi.

Je me retournais avec surprise vers lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Master Bofur?, demandais-je poliment avec un petit sourire.

\- Roh! Pas de Master avec moi! Vous pouvez m'appeler Bofur!, me répondit-il joyeusement en se grattant le chapeau, le faisant bouger de manière amusante sur sa tête.

\- Très bien Bofur, alors ne m'appelez pas Lady ou Dame, ça me fait drôle à entendre, je préfère simplement mon nom.

\- Bilbo vous appelle Miley et Gandalf Morgan.

\- Peu importe, répondis-je en haussant les épaules en déposant les assiettes sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier.

Je me déboutonnai les manches de chemise et je les remontais jusqu'à mes coudes avant de commencer à faire la vaisselle. Je senti aussitôt le regard de Bofur être attiré par mes bras.

J'avais plusieurs cicatrices, mais encore, j'avais plusieurs tattoos, qui étaient rester caché par ma chemise. Avant que le nain ne puisse m'interroger, Kili me lança un bol dessus.

Je fus attaqué par la vaisselle de la mère à Bilbo.

Bofur me sauva vaillamment en attrapent tout ce que le jeune nain lui balançait. Apparemment c'était un ménage party en ce moment. Bifur vint même me chasser de l'évier à coup de grognement.

En plus ils chantaient tous une chanson pour faire chier Bilbo. J'aperçu Thorin lancer des couteaux agilement vers Bifur, qui les attrapait sans même regarder derrière lui.

Bifur était sans doute un nain-ja. Un nain ninja.

Après cette démonstration de talent, c'était l'heure de parler affaire.

\- Il est temps de réclamer Erebor!, s'écria grosso modo Thorin.

\- Bilbo est notre voleur!, s'exclama grosso modo Oin, qui avait retrouvé sa trompette, après avoir assommé le nain au chapeau.

\- Un dragon c'est mortel, décri grosso modo Bofur à Bilbo avant que le Hobbit ne s'évanouisse.

\- Oh wow, bravo!, sifflais-je sarcastiquement à Bofur avant d'aller m'assurer que le petit hobbit était en vie.

Gandalf m'aida à l'installer sur sa chaise dans son salon et j'allais lui préparer du thé. Un coup que je revins vers la pièce, l'attention de tous était sur moi.

\- Qui a-t-il? J'ai un morceau de persil entre les dents?, demandais-je.

\- Non., répondit catégoriquement Thorin, avant de continuer avec majestuosité, voici ton contrat.

Il me tendit un bout de papier. Je le regardais avec stupeur en prenant ce qu'il me tendait.

\- Le quinzième membre de notre compagnie, un guerrier envoyer par Aulë!

J'haussais un sourcil avant de lire rapidement ce qu'il me tendait.

Oui, guerrier du Valar, c'est moi!

\- Je ne crois toujours pas qu'une aussi jeune femme ait sa place parmi nous!, dit Gloin sur un ton obstiné.

Il y eut quelques grognements de soutient dans l'assemblée de nains. Je roulais les yeux au ciel en m'esclaffant :

\- Je n'ai pas la volonté de m'attarder sur quelque chose d'aussi fragile que ta masculinité.

\- Ouuuuuuuh!, s'exclamèrent Fili, Kili et Ori, en riant également aux dépends de Gloin.

Je ricanais devant la tronche du nain avant de partir dans la pièce où était Bilbo. Je finis par m'endormir au son de la lamentation d'Erebor, chantée par la compagnie dans le salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil me réveilla en illuminant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je grognais et me retourna dans mon lit, mais mon envie de pipi m'empêcha de me rendormir. Le lit était relativement trop petit pour moi, mais j'ai l'habitude de dormir en position fœtale, donc rien de très fatal qu'un petit étirement ne pouvait arranger.

J'enfilais rapidement mon pantalon de la veille par-dessus mes culottes, ne dormant qu'avec un t-shirt, comme à mon habitude.

J'étais agacée par la compagnie, entièrement mâle dans une époque plus ou moins médiévale, qui allait m'empêcher de dormir en sous-vêtements ou en short. J'haïssais les pantalons pour dormir, la sensation du tissu contre mes jambes, qui frotte contre le tissu des couvertures m'agaçait autant que quelqu'un qui renifle.

Dieu seul sait à quel point quelqu'un qui renifle au lieu de se moucher m'énerve au plus haut point. Je pouvais devenir violente.

J'avais porté pour dormir mon vieux t-shirt vert de l'équipe de quidditch des serpentards, j'avais enlevé mes verres de contact pour dormir alors je portais mes grosses lunettes carrées de nerd. Mes cheveux tenaient toujours dans une grosse natte qui me balançait dans le dos, mais beaucoup de cheveux s'étaient vicieusement échappés durant la nuit.

Je sorti de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'allais rapidement et silencieusement à la salle de bain.

La maison était plongée dans le gros silence sauf quelques murmures, ronflements et bruits provenant de la cuisine. Il devait être très tôt.

Dans mon passage jusqu'à la cuisine, je pu observer que toutes les chambres d'invités étaient prises. Je vis même Nori dormir sur un coffre dans un corridor, il avait l'air complètement assommé et son cou avait un angle étrange. Il y avait également Bombur qui dormait dans le garde-manger.

Ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

J'arrivais enfin dans la cuisine et je vis Gandalf et Balin discuter calmement en se faisant du thé.

\- Bon matin gentes dames, saluais-je gaiement en entrant dans la pièce.

J'allais directement m'asseoir à côté de Gandalf à la petite table de cuisine. Balin, qui se trouvait en face de moi, me fit un sourire poli en continuant de verser son thé.

\- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui Morgan, il faut que le soleil commence à s'approcher de midi pour que tu retontisse d'habitude, me taquina Gandalf, en m'offrant du thé, après que le nain ait reposé la théière.

Mais qui boit du thé le matin? Les turcs? Je voudrais remercier ici wikipedia, qui peut nous apprendre que l'Angleterre n'est pas le premier consommateur de thé au monde.

Je déclinais alors le breuvage offert par le magicien poliment avant de répondre :

\- Il est vrai que d'habitude je me réveille un peu plus tard, mais la vérité est que je paresse au moins deux heures dans mon lit à chaque matin pour essayer de trouver le courage d'affronter les idiots de la journée, confessais-je, faussement honteuse.

Balin leva sa tasse de thé pour trinquer à mes paroles. Je suppose qu'en tant que… secrétaire du roi il devait en tolérer des idiots pendant des journées entières.

Balin, le vrai héros parmi nous.

Je pris une tranche du pain qui reposait au centre de la table avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'armoire où se trouvait le café.

\- Nous partons dans combien de temps?, demandais-je par-dessus-mon épaule en mâchant le morceaux de pain d'une main et fouillant dans l'armoire de l'autre.

\- Dans peut-être une heure? Une heure et demie?, me répondit Gandalf en se grattant la barbe, questionnant son compagnon de table.

Ce dernier acquiesça en sirotant son thé.

J'hochais de la tête avant de retourner à me faire une bonne grosse tasse de café.

\- Il faudrait bientôt réveiller tout le monde dans ce cas, demandais-je innocemment après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- On peut encore attendre, intervint Balin, qui ne pensait pas que ce que la jeune femme avait en tête serait une bonne idée.

Je finis ma tasse et me tournais vers les deux antiquités dans la cuisine.

\- Oh mais oui! On ne voudrait pas les priver d'un sommeil qui doit être grandement apprécié, dis-je en leur offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Je quittais alors la cuisine avec satisfaction, après avoir noté la peur dans les yeux du nain.

Je commençais à asservir mon pouvoir.

Je ris machiavéliquement. Je pensais à quel mauvais coup je pourrais essayer de faire en si peu de temps… En route vers ma chambre je croisais à nouveau Nori qui avait changer de position et était maintenant sur le dos, en étoile sur le coffre.

J'eus alors une idée de génie. Je filais dans ma chambre et j'en sorti quelques instants plus tard avec un vernis à ongle violet fluorescent qui scintillait dans le noir, édition limitée et j'avais pris mon fidèle fusil à air compressé, que j'ai nommé Natasha.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nori avait la plus belle manicure de toute l'histoire de la terre du milieu. Je m'éloignais de lui en riant machiavéliquement à nouveau. Je quittais le corridor où il se trouvait et je me cachais dans l'angle.

Je sorti Natasha de l'arrière de mon pantalon. Je me penchais pour regarder à nouveau dans le corridor où Nori dormait toujours, j'allais me préparer à tirer quand j'entendis une porte se fermer doucement plus loin derrière moi.

Je me retournais immédiatement pour trouver Dwalin sortant d'une des chambres d'invités. Il était un peu dépeigné et il avait une trace d'oreiller dans le visage. J'étouffa mon rire pauvrement et il releva aussi tôt la tête et il me foudroya du regard.

Bam!

Mais je ne fléchis pas! Ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais cligner des yeux en premier!

Il cligna des yeux, perturbé face à la jeune femme dans le couloir.

Ah! J'ai gagné!

\- Bon matin Master Dwalin, lui murmurais-je avant de lui faire signe d'être silencieux en collant mon index à ma bouche.

Je me retournais alors vers Nori, et je vis qu'il dormait toujours. Je me retournais alors à nouveau vers Dwalin et je lui fis signe de venir vers moi, le tout en souriant le sourire du cheshire cat.

Le nain fronça les sourcils, encore plus confus avant d'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à moi. J'haussais un sourcil, impressionnée. Pour un nain de sa carrure, il était très agile et il n'avait pratiquement pas produit de bruit.

Je comprenais maintenant comment il avait pu me surprendre hier soir.

Quand Dwalin arriva à mes côtés, je lui indiquais d'un mouvement de tête de regarder dans l'autre corridor. Je sautillais sur place tellement j'avais hâte de terminer mon mauvais coup.

Il se pencha un peu par-dessus moi, apercevant ainsi Nori dans toute sa grâce. Il perdit un peu d'intérêt, c'était comique les premières fois, mais il avait beaucoup voyagé avec le nain et Nori faisait toujours ça.

Le nain, qui était à peine plus petit que moi, me lança un regard de #jugement et je roulais mes yeux verts dans sa direction.

\- Regarde et admire, lui murmurais-je avec un sourire en coin avant de me retourner vers Nori.

Je me penchais un peu et je brandis à nouveau Natasha. Je sentais la respiration de Dwalin dans mon coup et je frissonnais un peu.

C'était une partie sensible.

Je secouais la tête et j'entendis Zac Efron me dire de _get my head in the game_.

Je me reconcentrais et je visais la cuisse de Nori. Il y avait assez d'épaisseur de linge pour ne pas trop faire mal je crois. Je tirais alors trois coups avec mon fusil.

Les trois atteignirent le nain. Non pas que je doutais de ma précision de tire. Ha!

\- Aï-euh!, cria le nain en se réveillant, il gigotait violement dans tous les sens avant de perdre son équilibre, qui était vraiment précaire, et de tomber au sol dans un lourd Boum.

Je me retirais rapidement de l'angle du couloir, ou s'être retourner, Nori aurait pu nous voir, le tout en riant bruyamment.

Dwalin avait ce qui semblait être un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'était reculé en même temps que la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il put constater qu'elle se trouvait hilarante. Son attention était plus attirée par l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander qu'est-ce que c'était, un second cri se fit entendre dans la maison :

\- AH! QUI AS OSÉ?!, c'était à nouveau Nori.

Je me retins alors très mal de rire je contournais rapidement Dwalin, qui me barrait involontairement la route, avant de filer dans ma chambre à toute vitesse. J'offris un sourire angélique au nain qui était resté bêtement dans le corridor avant de refermer ma porte sans aucun bruit.

Ni vue, ni connue, et avec les circonstances, quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer. Je me sentis coupable un centième de fraction de seconde envers Dwalin d'entendre un rire très bruyant provenir de la scène du crime.

Curieuse, j'entrouvris discrètement la porte pour voir le nain au tattoo se foutre complètement de la gueule à Nori, en pointant ses ongles et en se tenant le ventre d'une autre main.

\- T'es complètement ridicule!, s'écria-t-il entre deux rire, avant de foutre son camps vers la cuisine.

Je refermais la porte, satisfaite.

J'avais réussi à faire rire Dwalin. Je décidais sur le champ de m'accorder trois points de maison de Poudlard.

Mon lit simple fut fait un rien de temps, les draps furent étirés et placés méticuleusement. En observant la couche, je me demandais si j'allais un jour y revenir.

J'espérais que oui.

Je n'avais pas encore mesuré la grandeur des partys des hobbits.

Je m'assis à la petite chaise qui accompagnait le bureau dans ma chambre, les genoux pratiquement au menton et j'entrepris de défaire ma natte et brosser mes cheveux. Un coup qu'ils furent sans aucun nœud, je m'habillais.

Avec la quantité de cheveux que je possédais, il valait mieux que je m'habille avant de les coiffer!

Je pris ma sacoche et je décidai d'en sortir tous les vêtements qui allait m'être le plus utile et d'y ranger les moins essentiels dans un espace dans le fond.

Je sorti mes baskets en toiles noires, nous étions encore en avril, et des bas courts en plus de chaussettes en laine. Je sorti également mes bottes de randonnées, deux pulls, un foulard, mon manteau de cuir, mes lunettes de soleil, beaucoup de t-shirt, des sous-vêtements et finalement mon parapluie. Je rangeai mes vêtements de hobbit que j'utilisais pour ne pas me mettre à dos la population des environs et je rangeais également mon gros manteau d'hiver, qui était encore dans mon armoire.

Maintenant vous devez vous dire que j'ai une sacrée sacoche pour qu'elle puisse contenir le tout. Eh bien, ma sacoche est un cadeau du Valar.

Vous voyez, quand j'ai été envoyé en terre du milieu, l'on ma accorder trois choses.

Pourquoi trois?

Parce que.

Alors voilà, je m'étais misérablement endormi sur mon divan et c'est dans mon rêve que j'ai rencontré Aulë.

Je rêvais que j'étais dans un walmart et le dude devant moi, qui rayonnait majestueusement, il aurait rendu Thorin jaloux, il m'avait dit que je partais en aventure et que j'avais le droit à trois choses spéciales avant de partir.

Pensant que j'étais dans un rêve j'en ai profité, j'étais dans un centre d'achat!

Mon premier arrêt fut donc au disquaire, où il y avait toujours pleins de films et de marchandises pour nerd. Le mec, qui s'avéra être un dieu, me suivait toujours, alors j'ai été lui montrer un poster de Star Wars et je lui ai demandé d'avoir un pistolet laser comme la résistance. Il m'a plutôt donné celui à air comprimé que celui au laser, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas être une Marie Sue.

J'ai ensuite été prendre une sacoche à bandoulière en toile verte style armée et j'avais demandé qu'elle n'aille pas de fond, comme le sac à Hermione Granger. Ce qui, sincèrement, était secrètement le rêve de tous.

Rendu là, j'avais prévu demander une carte cadeau de McDonald qui n'allait jamais manquer de fond quand je me suis éclater la tronche contre une pancarte publicitaire qui se trouvait en plein milieu du chemin.

J'avais eu très mal.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve!

C'est alors là que je me suis réveillé dans les jardins d'Elrond.

Je saluais une dernière fois mon génie avant de revenir au présent et d'enfiler une brassière. Je réussi à m'enrouler la poitrine pour la compresser un peu. Je ne savais pas quand allait être le prochain bain et je ne savais pas exactement les conditions de voyage en plus d'entreprendre un voyage de 13 mois avec 14 hommes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'un de mes seins ne tente de s'échapper de ma chemise dans le feu de l'action… On ne sait jamais quand sa poitrine décide de voir le monde extérieur.

Je mis ensuite mon chandail d'Iron man. Il avait des manches trois quarts noirs et le tronc blanc, avec un vieux motif rétro d'un des vieux costume d'Iron man. Ma poitrine était toujours visible, mais là, si je sautillais sur place, je ne faisais pas penser à un hentai.

Je mis ensuite un pantalon noir, un peu ajusté, qui m'avait été offert par les elfes. Je trouvais sincèrement que ça avait l'air d'un pantalon de pyjama de ninja, mais qui étais-je pour me plaindre?

La vie était faite pour être en pyjama.

J'enfilais des bas et j'attachais fermement mes baskets. J'attachais les lacets blancs avec expertise avant de refermer ma sacoche.

Croyez-moi, elle contient plus qu'un mystère!

Satisfaite, je rangeais mes lunettes dans une poche sur le devant de ma sacoche et je mis mes verres de contacts. Après quatre doigts salés et douloureux dans l'œil, je réussi cet exploit.

Trois autres points pour serpentard.

Je réussi à faire tenir mes cheveux en un haut chignon, avec plusieurs mèches s'échappant dans mon coup, en plus de mes frisotis. J'étais juste satisfaite que ça tienne en place alors…

Je fis un dernier tour de la pièce pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier d'important.

Nah! J'étais presque prête à partir! J'allais à ma petite commode et j'enfilais mon fidèle collier porte-bonheur. C'était une griffe de loup avec quelques billes en bois gravées, après une corde. C'était mon père qui l'avait fait et qui me l'avait donné pour mes quinze ans.

Je finis le tout par mettre ma ceinture, où il y avait mon épée, et quelques bourses, puis mes avant-bras en cuirs. Autres cadeaux de mes amis les elfes.

J'étais prête! Je dis au revoir à ma chambre chez Bilbo et je quittais la pièce. Je croisais beaucoup de pièces vides, ils devaient être dehors maintenant.

Je fis un petit tour dans la cuisine, en laissant un petit mot affectueux et encourageant à Bilbo : dépêche-toi le vieux. Je récupérais mes appareils électroniques, je me fis rapidement un petit café pour la route puis je kidnappais Janine, ma fidèle cuillère en bois et je finis par sortir dehors, où effectivement, le reste de la compagnie se trouvait.

Ils étaient en train de diviser les charges sur les poneys. Je rejoins Fili, Kili et Ori, qui discutait prêt des outils qu'il fallait trimbaler.

\- Bien le bonjour camarades, les saluais-je en faisait un salut militaire de la main.

\- Bon matin Lady Morgan!, me répondit aussi tôt Kili, en m'offrant un très beau sourire.

Wow, il prend du colgate? Je sorti silencieusement mes lunettes de soleil et je les enfilais.

\- Ton sourire est trop lumineux pour cette heure matinale.

Vous avais-je dis que j'avais apporté ma tasse thermos super-méga-jumbo en plastique à l'effigie de Thor?

Maintenant oui, et j'en pris une très grande gorgé pour essayer de me réveiller un peu plus. Je serai encore en train de paresser dans mon lit à l'heure qu'il est. Il doit être sept heures du matin.

\- Où sont vos sacs Lady Morgan? Je vais aller les installer sur votre poney, me dit gentiment Fili, en cherchant du regard mes bagages.

Oi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je voyage lourd!

Quoi qu'avec tout ce que j'ai enfouis dans mon sac, le contraire est difficile à prouver.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, dis-je en tapotant ma sacoche de la main.

Elle pendouillait lâchement contre ma cuisse, elle n'avait pas l'air très pleine, ni très grande. La confusion ne fit qu'empirer sur le visage de mes trois jeunes interlocuteurs.

\- C'est quoi que vous portez devant les yeux, me demanda Ori, en pointant mes lunettes de soleil avec curiosité.

\- Oh ça?, dis-je en les enlevant de mon visage. Ce sont des lunettes de soleil, ça bloc un peu les rayons, expliquais-je en tendant l'objet au nain.

Il prit l'objet avec hésitation et il manipula mes lunettes comme si elles étaient un bébé nouveau-né. Il semblait captivé.

\- Vous pouvez les essayer Master Ori, l'encourageais-je

Fili et Kili suivait l'échange avec très grand intérêt. Voyant le roux hésiter plus longtemps que nécessaire, je repris doucement les lunettes de ses mains, et je me rapprochais un peu pour lui enfiler au visage.

Ori s'était figé et ne bougea que quand je fus à nouveau à distance raisonnable. J'éclatais de rire en le voyant :

\- Ha! Je ne pensais pas vivre le jour où je ferais porter des lunettes de soleil à un nain! Elles te vont bien Ori!

Ce qui était vrai, j'avais des lunettes style aviateur et elles allaient bien à beaucoup de monde. Le jeune nain, gêné, les enleva de son visage et Kili les prit immédiatement avant de les enfiler.

\- Wow! C'est vraiment pratique! Est-ce qu'elles me vont bien à moi aussi?, me demanda-t-il, tout excité en regardant partout, en alternant la vision avec les lunettes et sans.

\- Oui, répondis-je en riant.

Je trouvais très drôle de voir les nains d'Erebor porter mes rayban. J'éclatais de rire pour de vrai quand Fili les enfila. Je me penchais la tête vers l'arrière pour rire de plus belle.

\- Oh mon dieu Fili! Je dois prendre une photo!, m'écriais-je avant de sortir mon cellulaire de ma poche de pantalon et de prendre une photo de Fili.

Je ris machiavéliquement en observant mon chef-d'œuvre. La moustache et les lunettes étaient de trop. Je commençais déjà à accumuler du matériel compromettant envers mes compagnons.

J'étais fière de moi. Je rangeais mon cellulaire en ignorant les regards intrigués.

\- Pourrais-je les récupérer maintenant s'il-vous-plaît?, demandais-je en tendant la main vers le blond. Je pourrais vous les prêter de temps en temps, ajoutais-je en voyant la réluctance avec laquelle il me tendit les lunettes à nouveau.

J'obtins alors trois sourire colgate.

\- Ugh, vous êtes trop aveuglant avec vos sourire, grommelais-je en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

\- Est-ce vraiment votre seul bagage?, me demanda Kili.

\- Oui! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la sacoche d'une femme messieurs, leur dis-je sagement avec un clin d'œil, même s'ils ne virent pas le clin d'œil.

\- Nous pourrions mettre alors plusieurs de ses choses sur votre poney!

\- Oh? Oui, peu m'importe, pouvez-vous cependant arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me fait sentir beaucoup plus vieille de ce que je suis et je n'ai pas le goût d'avoir une crise sur mon âge après avoir passé cette aventure avec vous.

\- Seulement si tu fais pareil Morgan, me répondit Fili avec un sourire et un ton charmeur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler sarcastiquement du nez.

Je me penchais et récupérais une grosse pioche en fer dans la pile d'outil qui était à nos pieds.

\- Cette pioche est à qui?, demandais-je en faisant quelques moulinets de bras avec.

\- Personne ne particulier, me répondit Ori.

J'hochais silencieusement la tête avant de prendre une autre gorgé de café et de me pousser avec la pioche sur mon épaule.

J'étais une joueuse de minecraft compulsive. C'était maintenant ma pioche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent, sauf Bilbo et le moment de partir arriva. Je montais rapidement sur le poney qui m'avait été assigné, que je devrais partager avec Bilbo un coup que ce dernier pointera le bout de son nez. Bilbo ne pesant que trois plumes et moi n'étant pas très grande, le poney n'aurait pas trop de misère.

J'attacha Cécile, ma pioche, après Troy Bolton, le poney, et je m'installais confortablement sur ma monture, avant de continuer mon café.

La compagnie se mit en route l'instant d'après, les poneys, plus ou moins à la suite de l'autre, commencèrent leur chemin vers la forêt et Bree.

Bilbo se pointa une demie heure plus tard en haletant.

\- Attendez-moi! J'ai signé le contrat!, s'exclama-t-il un coup qu'il fut à notre hauteur.

Il tendit le parchemin qui trainait derrière lui à Balin, qui l'inspecta avec une loupe. Ce qu'il espérait trouver? Je suis prête à parier qu'il recherchait le sceau secret des reptiliens.

\- Bilbo!, m'écriais-je en gesticulant de ma main libre pour qu'il me voit parmi les autres. Viens, nous partageons un poney!

Le petit hobbit bougea rapidement vers moi, regardant le poney avec désespoir.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a nommé, me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Les autres rirent en l'entendant grommeler. Tous attendaient qu'il soit installé avant de continuer à bouger.

\- Il s'appelle Troy Bolton, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant la main quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

\- Oh mon dieu! Comme dans high school musical?, demanda Gandalf d'une voix aigue.

\- Quoi?, demandais-je, confuse.

\- Quoi?, répéta le magicien, imitant ma confusion, avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passer et d'allumer sa pipe.

Il y eut un long silence où tous observaient le magicien.

Bilbo finit par prendre ma main et il grimpa devant moi. Je reculais un peu pour lui laisser une place confortable. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place c'était pratique.

Nous repartîmes à l'instant.

Je pris une gorgé de café avant d'offrir la tasse à mon compagnon. Bilbo la pris et senti le contenu avant d'en prendre lui aussi. À deux ont fini la tasse en cinq minutes.

\- Oh Bilbo! On joue à Legolas!, demandais-je en sautillant dans mon siège avant d'arrêter, juste le temps d'engouffrer ma tasse vide dans ma sacoche.

Il faudrait que je nomme ma sacoche.

\- Non, pas maintenant, on jouera plus tard à Legolas, répondit le hobbit en battant des pieds.

Je me mis moi aussi à battre des pieds en même temps que lui et bientôt je me sentais à bord d'un navire pirate.

\- C'est quoi le jeu à Legolas?, demanda Gandalf, sur son cheval un peu en avant de nous.

\- C'est un jeu très simple pour passer le temps, commençais-je à expliquer. Tu dois trouver quelque chose dans le paysage et le décrire de la manière la plus absurde jusqu'à ce que l'autre trouve c'est quoi! Par exemple, Bilbo, mon cher?, fis-je envers mon compagnon pour qu'il commence notre exemple classique.

\- Legolas! Que vois tes yeux d'elfes?, demanda-t-il très théâtralement.

\- L'aube est rouge…, décrivis-je alors mystiquement, en regardant vers le lointain, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Hm, fit semblant de réfléchir Bilbo. Le sang a coulé cette nuit!

\- Ta-daaah!, fit-on en même temps, Bilbo et moi, après avoir performer notre représentation graphique de notre jeu très élaboré.

Il y eu un très long silence.

Puis Gandalf éclata de rire. Il s'étouffa avec son tabac tout en riant et se mit bientôt à frôler la mort par asphyxie.

Quelques nains rirent également, comprenant la blague envers les elfes, mais pas celle envers Legolas.

Le moment passa et bientôt des pièces de monnaie se mirent à être lancées de tous les côtés. Gandalf, qui regardait sa pipe en reçut une dans le front.

\- Ouïe! Qui as fait ça?!

\- Nori!

\- Hey!

Gandalf brandit le bout de sa pipe de manière menaçant dans la direction générale à Nori, en le fixant dans les yeux de manière malaisante comme seuls peuvent le faire les vieux messieurs.

\- Ils avaient parié sur ta présence Bilbo, et ils ont pratiquement tous perdu!, expliquais-je à mon ami.

Il renifla sarcastiquement, se retenant de les attaquer de son majeur pour les envoyer chier. Le hobbit se contenta d'allumer sa pipe en se tortillant un peu pour trouver un angle plus confortable.

\- Ouh!, fis-je derrière mon ami. Je t'échange un peu de boucane contre un mouchoir de poche, lui proposais-je en me penchant un peu au-dessus de l'épaule du hobbit.

Ce dernier s'arrêta dans ses mouvements avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement dans toutes ses poches. Il avait oublié son mouchoir de poche! Il grogna bruyamment, défaitiste, en me tendant sa pipe.

Je fis un cri de victoire digne de ce nom avant de fouiller dans Rupert, ma sacoche, et de sortir le morceau de tissu si cher au petit hobbit. J'avais même amené son mouchoir préféré! Je pris de grandes inspirations dans la pipe à Bilbo avant de lui redonner.

Bilbo petit coquin.

C'était les feuilles de longbottom.

\- Allons-nous arrêter à Bree?, demandais-je d'une voix un peu plus forte, s'adressant à personne en particulier.

\- Un bref arrêt oui, répondit Bofur, en avant de Gandalf.

Je lui fis un sourire quand il se retourna et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, en guise de remerciement.

J'allais définitivement s'acheter une pipe à tabac là-bas. Heureuse, je portais mon attention sur les conversations qui m'entouraient.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yas Queen, merci Mokingtwin, je t'aime ma petite coconut!_

 _Nous avons ici un petit peu de POV Dwalin! Bonne lecture les copinos._

Dwalin aimait penser qu'il était relativement subtil quand il le fallait. Il avait ainsi pu observer le quinzième membre de leur compagnie et il était perturbé. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Bilbo et la présence de la jeune femme perturbait la compagnie quelque peu.

Non pas de manière négative, mais les nains se retenaient de chanter la moitié de leur répertoire musicale car s'étaient des chansons paillardes. Ou encore, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle attitude adopter envers elle. Elle semblait humaine, mais sa culture était tellement différente qu'il y avait beaucoup de choc.

Dwalin se dit qu'ils vont tous finir par s'habitué, il y avait également des chocs avec le hobbit. Le nain ne pouvait empêcher son attention de se tourner vers Miley. Elle l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Elle était petite pour une humaine, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Pourtant elle possédait de multiples tatouages, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient. Elle avait même plusieurs boucles d'oreilles par côté. La jeune femme s'était également pointée avec une épée à sa ceinture et des morceaux d'armure sur les avant-bras.

Pendant les trois jours il l'écouta répondre aux questions qui lui était posées, mais elle restait silencieuse ou parlait avec Bilbo.

Le nain avait été grandement amusé quand elle s'était procuré une pipe et du tabac à Bree. Elle avait boucané pendant une journée entière pour essayer la pipe.

La jeune femme ne manquait également pas de réparti s'il fallait qu'elle se fasse entendre, ce qui était quand même pratique quand on se promène avec treize nains.

Il fallut trois jours complets avant que, la nuit tombée, lors du moment entre le souper et le coucher, Dwalin ne succombe à la curiosité.

Miley s'était installée à l'écart des autres, mais relativement proche comparé à la première nuit, où il n'y avait plus aucune lumière du feu qui atteignait l'endroit où elle dormait. Quoi que maintenant que le nain y pensait, elle n'avait sûrement pas dormi à en juger par ses cernes le lendemain.

Le nain s'approchait de la jeune femme en prenant la précaution de faire du bruit avec ses pieds, même si elle lui faisait face, comparé à la fois où il l'avait effrayé dans la cuisine. Le guerrier vit son attention, qui était portée sur un livre posé sur ses cuisses, être tourner vers lui. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux du nain. La brunette retourna son attention sur son livre en voyant qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle voulait au moins finir sa page.

Le nain s'assit sur le sol en face de la couche par-dessus laquelle Miley était installée. Il se positionna en indien et observa plus ou moins patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle faisait.

Les cheveux de sa compagne de voyage attiraient également beaucoup l'attention du nain. Il se demandait quel était son secret pour qu'ils puissent tenir ainsi sans tomber. Dwalin se demanda s'il aurait l'occasion de les voir détachés et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être partir un autre pari, sur la longueur des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Gloin.

La nuit était tombée, elle portait les mêmes pantalons noirs depuis trois jours, elle avait cependant enlevé ses étranges chaussures et ses bas et changer son chandail, portant celui dans lequel Dwalin l'avait croisé le matin chez Bilbo. Elle avait enfilé une veste en laine gris foncé et son épée reposait à côté de son oreiller. Quand la nuit tombait, elle portait ce qui semblait être d'étrange et énorme lunettes, mais pendant le jour, la jeune femme semblait voir très bien.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Master Dwalin?, demanda-t-elle finalement après ce qui n'était qu'une vingtaine de seconde, en relevant la tête vers le nain assit devant elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était encore l'un des seuls avec qui elle parlait aussi poliment. C'était peut-être de sa faute? Il fallait peut-être qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle arrête de le vouvoyer? Il pensait que c'était évident après avoir partagé plus de 72 heures en compagnie de quelqu'un.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais voir l'arme que tu as utilisé contre Nori chez Bilbo, finit par demander Dwalin, en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait juste pas rester assis quelque part et grogner.

Ce qui était son mode de communication préféré.

Miley le regarda quelques instants, le regard complètement vide, avant de se pencher rapidement vers lui, l'air agacé.

\- Oi! Pas si fort, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi!, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Il va finir par le savoir tôt ou tard, murmura en retour le nain avec sarcasme.

\- Touché, dit-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

La jeune femme se recula pour accéder à Rupert, la sacoche et le nain se rendit compte de la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se redressa sur lui-même, s'écartant ainsi un peu, il avait dû se rapprocher pour murmurer sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était une des choses que Miley faisait qui perturbait un peu les nains. Elle n'avait pas le même espace vital qu'eux. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence pour elle, qu'elle soit une femme, et elle agissait en grande partie comme s'ils étaient tous frères d'armes.

Les nains essayaient de garder une distance qu'ils jugeaient de respectable envers une jeune femme, non mariée en plus, avec elle. Dwalin avait remarqué que malgré tout, elle faisait toujours attention à ne jamais toucher personne et si elle devait le faire, c'était par-dessus des vêtements et son mouvement était toujours en périphérique de la personne qu'elle allait toucher. Le nain se dit que c'était peut-être cette distance pour elle qui était normale.

Miley se redressa en amenant l'arme et elle le tendit à son compagnon en lui expliquant :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, mais il faut quand même faire attention. C'est un jouet d'une des armes les plus répandues dans mon monde. Un pistolet, ou fusil. Pour l'enclencher il faut peser ici, montra-t-elle en lui indiquant la gâchette.

Il hochait de la tête avant de prendre l'objet que lui tendait la jeune femme. C'était léger dans sa main, il avait l'impression que s'il fermait trop fort la main, il allait briser l'objet.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. C'était en forme de L et ses doigts trouvèrent facilement leur place dessus. L'endroit où sa paume se refermait semblait être remplis de petite boule d'une couleur très voyante. Il posa son doigt sur la gâchette et tourna l'objet dans sa main pour le contempler.

\- Heu non, d'habitude c'est une très mauvaise idée de le tenir pointé sur quelq-Aïe!, s'exclama Miley douloureusement quand une balle de plastique frôla sa joue.

Dwalin sursauta et reposa immédiatement le fusil entre les deux. La jeune femme se tenait la joue et lui lançait un regard mauvais.

\- Heureusement que c'est un jouet sinon je serais soit défigurée à vie ou morte. Les vrais tirent des balles de métal.

Le nain pâlit un peu.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et Kili vint s'asseoir avec eux. La présence de Dwalin et la plainte de Miley l'avait attiré.

\- De quoi parlez-vous mes chers amis?, demanda-t-il joyeusement en s'installant confortablement face aux deux autres. Oh, c'est quoi?, demanda le plus jeune avant de prendre l'objet étrange dans sa main.

\- Kili il ne faut pas…

\- Kili no- AÏE! Putain de bordel de merde! Vous-voulez me tuer?!

Le nain aux tattoos haussa un sourcil, amusé malgré tout à entendre leur jeune camarade jurer.

Kili avait fait la même erreur que Dwalin et avait lui aussi accidentellement tirer. Et la balle en plastique arriva juste sous l'œil de la pauvre jeune femme qui n'avait rien demandé.

Le plus jeune avait failli la priver d'un œil! Miley, qui avait immédiatement porter la main à son visage, recula sa main et l'observa. Le tire avait été assez proche pour que le pincement de la balle ne créer une lésion qui s'était mise à saigner.

\- Oh voilà! Je suis touchée! Merci Kili! Redonnes-moi ça!, s'exclama-t-elle, agacée en reprenant l'arme des mains du nain, qui la regardait avec horreur.

\- Mahal Morgan! Je suis désolé! Oin!, s'écria Kili en se relevant à toute vitesse pour aller chercher le vieux guérisseur de la compagnie.

La jeune femme grognait en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça va?, fit la voix inquiète de Dwalin, qui était resté avec elle.

Il vit Miley se relevée lentement la tête vers lui, semblant être grandement découragée et agacée. Une plaie sous l'œil gauche, créer par Kili, avait laissé une trace de sang s'étendant jusque dans son cou.

Oin revint bientôt sous l'empressement de Kili, qui était sincèrement paniqué, accompagné de plus de la moitié de la compagnie.

Miley se reprit la tête entre les mains en grognant à nouveau.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, rassura-t-elle.

Oin n'écouta rien et s'approcha jusqu'à être devant leur camarade touché gravement au combat. Il s'accroupit à terre en cherchant un linge dans sa sacoche avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle se raidit aussitôt et arrêta de protester. Son attention était entièrement sur Oin. Ses grands yeux verts étaient agrandis et sombres.

Dwalin était sûr que s'il plantait un doigt dans son bras, elle ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Le nain commença à s'inquiéter, il n'était pas normal qu'elle agisse ainsi.

Bofur et Fili étaient en train d'accuser bruyamment Kili de tentative de meurtre. Bombur, Gloin et Nori observait le fusil un peu plus loin. Dori, Bifur et Ori étaient de l'autre côté et se penchait par-dessus Oin pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Miley. Le nain vit son frère Balin et Thorin commencer à s'approcher ensemble vers la scène. Gandalf était déjà en chemin, précédé de Bilbo, qui s'inquiétait en faisant de grandes enjambés. Bientôt, toute la compagnie était autour de Dwalin, Oin et Miley, en parlant et se bousculant un peu. Voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Dwalin était content d'être un nain observateur. Du moment que la main du guérisseur de la compagnie toucha la mâchoire et le coup de Miley, afin d'exposer où le sang avait coulé pour l'essuyer, la jeune femme avait arrêter de respirer.

Avant de se mettre à hyperventiler.

Le nain aux tatouages vit que leur compagnon entrait en crise de panique.

\- Gandalf, fit-il de sa voix grave, sur le ton que tous les nains utilisaient quand il y avait un problème qu'il fallait absolument régler dans l'immédiat.

Bref, le ton sur lequel son nom était habituellement prononcé. Le magicien regarda aussitôt Dwalin, le nain lui parlait rarement. Gandalf vit alors que son attention était maintenant dirigée vers sa jeune amie et il agit dans l'instant.

Il brandit à nouveau son bâton avec beaucoup de #style et toutes les personnes se trouvant plus haut que Bilbo reculèrent sous l'assaut du vieux magicien. Kili le reçu sur la tronche dans un bruit sourd. Fili ria au dépend de son frère.

\- Arrière manants!, s'exclama-t-il avec de grands mouvements jusqu'à ce que les nains se dispersent d'autour la jeune femme.

Miley fixait toujours Oin, son attention ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle n'avait pas bougé, sachant probablement qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais sa panique intérieure était très forte et s'il n'avait pas été de Dwalin, qui avait appelé Gandalf à la rescousse, elle serait sûrement en petite boule entrain de pleurer.

\- Voilà! Fini Morgan!, dit joyeusement Oin, en faisant exprès pour faire des gestes lents et de s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Merci Oin, dit-elle faiblement avant de baisser la tête vers ses jambes.

Bilbo s'assit collée contre le flanc de son amie et passa un bras au travers son dos. Il resta ainsi sans rien dire, silencieux.

\- Merci Dwalin, dit-elle finalement en redressant un peu la tête pour le regarder.

Le nain ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever et de partir vers le feu, où était rassemblé les autres, sous l'œil menaçant de Gandalf.

Il continuait sa conversation avec elle une autre fois. Demain peut-être.

Le nain arriva parmi ses compagnons et il trouva Kili, il s'arrangea pour passer derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir. Il lui claqua la nuque au passage. Le plus jeune se plaint un peu mais il arrêta bien vite, se sentant terriblement coupable maintenant.

\- Mes chers compagnons, commença Gandalf, en sifflant entre ses dents, retenant très peu son agacement. À l'avenir, il serait juste d'éviter d'étouffer ainsi notre camarade. Tout comme lui demander avant d'instiguer un contact, nous éviterons ainsi beaucoup de fâcheuses situations.

Tous acquiescèrent et la compagnie se coucha tôt cette nuit-là, malgré les multiples bruits d'orcs.

Thorin soupira de découragement face à son neveu.

X

Je me réveillais car quelque chose gigotait dans mes bras. Je grognais un peu en ouvrant les yeux vers ce qui m'empêchait de dormir.

C'était Bilbo.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé seule depuis une semaine, depuis là-fois où j'avais frôlé la crise de panique.

Ce dont j'avais quelque peu honte. Je connaissais les nains, mais j'avais toujours hais les foules.

Plus il y a de gens, plus il y a d'idiots.

Le traitement des nains envers moi avait beaucoup changé depuis. Ils me prenaient pour une petite chose fragile, un animal blessé qui allait s'enfuir à tout moment. Du moins, c'était ce que je ressentais, mais rationnellement, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je prenne offense.

Je dégageais habilement du hobbit koala qui volait toute ma chaleur corporelle et je me relevais. L'aube pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Je pris le temps d'observer un peu autour de moi avant de m'étirer.

Mon dos allait me tuer.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le feu, qui avait été maintenue en vie par le garde de nuit, et je m'assis à côté de Thorin, qui était bien réveillé sur son morceau de pierre.

\- Bon matin, lui dis-je doucement, pour ne pas briser brusquement le silence de la nuit.

\- Bon matin, me répondit-il avec un hochement de tête avant de retourner à son observation intense du feu.

J'avais repéré, un ruisseau non loin de là alors je me dépêchais d'aller y ramasser de l'eau dans la bouilloire en métal que je sorti de Rupert, qui pendait à mes côtés. Je revins vers Thorin et je mis ma théière sur le feu.

Je me réinstallai et je sorti ma fidèle tasse jumbo, mon colorant à café et mon café instantané, le tout aider de Janine, la cuillère en bois. Je sentais les yeux de Thorin suivre mes gestes, mais je le laissais faire sans rien dire, je ne faisais rien de mal.

\- Votre sacoche Morgan, comment peut-elle être si petite et contenir autant d'objets?, finit-il par me demander de sa voix profonde, en me perçant de ses yeux pâles.

Une grande majorité des nains avaient cessé de me vouvoyer, ils avaient cependant opté pour m'appeler pas mon nom de famille, ce qui me rappelait mes collègues universitaires mais qui ne me dérangeait point. Gandalf était un vieux alcoolique et la compagnie pouvait boire leur poids en bière.

Ce qui était énorme.

Ce qui me rappelait la vie universitaire.

\- C'est un de mes cadeaux du Valar, expliquais-je au roi à côté de moi. J'ai demandé à avoir un sac dans lequel je pouvais ranger autant qu'il me plaisait, sans jamais en être incommodé.

Je passais la bandoulière par-dessus ma tête et tendit Rupert à Thorin, pour qu'il l'inspecte par lui-même. Il avait un sourcil levé, clairement sceptique, en prenant mon sac dans ses mains.

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent comme des plats ronds quand il réussit à enfouir son bras jusqu'à l'épaule dans la fameuse sacoche.

\- Aulë me l'a donné, c'est pour ça que c'est mon seul bagage, lui dis-je, un peu mal à l'aise du silence.

Oui, Thorin m'intimidait.

\- A-t-il une limite d'objets qu'il peut contenir?, me demanda-t-il après quelques instants, en me redonnant Rupert.

\- Non, répondis-je, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Pourrait-on y ranger plusieurs de nos choses essentielles ou encombrantes?, continua-t-il, sans jamais me lâcher du regard.

Je crois que c'est ça qui me rends mal à l'aise avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il regarde mon âme et qu'il me juge pour la fois où j'avais mangé tout le plat de macaroni gratiné à moi toute seule.

\- Mais bien sûre, répondis-je en lui tendant à nouveau ma sacoche. Vous pouvez y ranger ce que vous voulez cependant, elle reste avec moi.

Thorin hocha la tête et lorsqu'il s'empara à nouveau de Rupert, il m'offrit un de ses rares sourire.

Je rougis comme une écolière. Il me sourit narquoisement. Je lui lançais un regard de pétasse avant de faire des allers-retours entre la forme paisible de Bilbo, qui dormait et lui, le tout en haussant des sourcils de manières suggestive.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de rougir comme une écolière.

J'éclatais bruyamment de rire. Je penchais la tête en arrière et je dû me tenir les côtes tellement je riais. Je ne pensais pas que Thorin serait aussi prude envers Bilbo! Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil au nain en ma présence et je me mis à rire de plus belle.

Il me fusillait du regard, le tout rouge comme une pivoine.

Je finis par réveiller la moitié du camp par mes rires et de mauvaise foi, Thorin nous fit partir pour la journée immédiatement.

Le roi avait décidé de mettre la moitié de la nourriture en plus de leurs instruments de musique et tous les sacs qui n'étaient pas les affaires personnelles dans ma sacoche.

Les nains furent très contents de voyager léger. La bonne humeur finit par revenir vers Thorin et il oublia qu'il était frustré contre moi car il ralenti son poney pour atteindre ma hauteur.

\- Alors, guerrière envoyée par le Valar, d'où viens-tu?, me demanda-t-il.

Je restai surprise quelques instants que l'on s'intéresse à moi et que ce soit Thorin qui me pose la question encore plus, avant de me ressaisir :

\- Je proviens d'un endroit appeler le Canada. Nous vivons dans le grand nord depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Les paysages y sont très beau et c'est un territoire très vaste. Il y a des montagnes et des pleines. Il y a un été très chaud en juillet et un hiver impardonnable en Janvier, répondis-je en essayant d'expliquer d'où je venais.

\- Y a-t-il des nains dans les montagnes?, demanda Ori, qui se trouvait non loin derrière moi, qui écoutait apparemment la conversation.

\- Non, répondis-je en riant. Mon monde n'est peuplé que d'hommes. Il y n'a pas d'elfes, de nains, d'orcs ou d'aigles géants qui parlent. Il n'y a pas de magie non plus.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu ennuyant?, demanda Bofur.

\- Oh, dans mon monde, les hommes passent leur temps à s'entretuer dans des guerres depuis aussi longtemps que l'on peut se souvenir, et ce n'est malheureusement pas le point de s'arrêter, soupirais-je avec amertume. Les hommes ne sont pas capables de voir au-delà des différences alors je suis contente qu'il n'y aille qu'une seule espèce dans mon monde!

La compagnie, qui m'écoutait dans son entièreté, attentivement, me lança des gros yeux.

\- Ah non! Ne le prenez pas méchamment, mais je voulais simplement dire que chez moi, du moins, dans des territoires lointains du miens, il y a des gens qui se font exécuter car… ils sont homosexuels!

Ou toute autre sexualité que celle autre que la majorité.

\- Quoi?!

\- Oui, c'est horrible. Les parents d'une de mes amies d'enfance l'on renié car elle était attirée par les femmes!

\- Ça m'a l'air d'un monde bien sombre d'où vous venez, finit par dire Thorin, après quelques instants de silences.

Les nains avaient leurs âmes sœurs, et ils acceptaient la personne peu importe de son sexe.

\- Certes, mais saviez-vous que nous avons trouvé un moyen de transport sous-terrain?

Je passais alors le restant de la journée à répondre à toutes les questions posées. Trains, métros, armes, architectures et médecine furent les sujets les plus récurent. Je ne pensais pas que les nains étaient intéressés dans mon monde mais leur intérêt était sincère et je me dis un plaisir de discuter avec eux.

\- Quelle était ton occupation avant de venir ici?, finit par me demander Fili.

Tous avaient posé des questions, même Bifur avec l'aide d'un interprète pour moi, même si je comprenais quelques mots en Khuzdul, ce n'était pas assez pour pouvoir suivre les questions poussées du nain ayant la hache dans le front.

\- J'étais journaliste, répondis-je, en repensant à mon bureau. C'est un métier où mon travail est de maintenir les gens informés des choses importantes qui se passe dans les environs. Ma spécialisation était les relations étrangères.

\- Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es nommé ambassadrice des hobbits?, me demanda Bilbo, juste sous mon menton.

\- Mon chéri, je suis l'ambassadrice des hobbits.

\- Est-ce que journaliste est un métier dangereux? Fit la voix de Dwalin, bien en avant du groupe.

\- Hum… ça dépends des sujets traités? Je n'étais pas en danger quand je traitais du remplacement des fenêtres dans toutes les maisons funéraires de la ville, mais j'étais définitivement à un faux-pas de la prison et torture quand j'ai dû aller couvrir la libération d'une prisonnière d'opinion dans un autre pays.

\- Prisonnier d'opinion?

\- C'est quand l'on se fait arrêter pour avoir dit ce que l'on pense, ce qui est majoritairement une pensée contre les personnes au pouvoir.

\- Oh, firent plusieurs nains. Quel étrange monde.

\- Et tu as pu avoir un travail et voyager?, demanda Gloin. Les femmes humaines ont-elles plus de liberté qu'ici?

\- Oh oui. Notre monde essaye d'évoluer vers l'égalité des sexes, mais c'est un combat très lent, douloureux et ardus. Où je vivais, les conditions de vies étaient tout à fait respectables, nous pouvons avoir un emploie avec un salaire relativement proche de celui masculin, nous pouvons avoir notre propre place où vivre, le mariage n'est plus un élément de notre survie et je pouvais me promener en début de soirée seule sans trop de stress.

\- Je crois que nous ayons trouvé un autre choc culturel, dit sagement Thorin en apaisant les questionnements des nains qui fusait de plus en plus face à ce que la jeune femme venait de leur raconter sur leur monde.

\- Es-tu entrain de dire qu'il n'y a plus de mariage? Mais où va le monde?, s'outra Dori.

\- Quoi? Il n'y a plus d'alliage?, demanda Oin, en essayant d'orienter sa trompette dans le sens général de la conversation, s'inquiétant maintenant gravement pour l'avenir du métal.

\- Mais oui il y a toujours des couples qui se marient, notre culture est juste rendue où le mariage est une étape tardive dans un couple. Certains ne se marieront jamais et ça dépends encore des religions. Par exemple, mon oncle et ma tante ne se sont jamais marié et pourtant ils sont ensemble depuis une trentaine d'année et ont eu quatre filles. C'est relativement commun.

Un silence suivit où tous digéraient les informations suivit. Bifur fut le premier à l'interrompe en grognant en khuzdul. Je compris retourner, maison et famille.

\- Il veut savoir si tu peux retourner chez toi, me traduit Bombur.

J'hochais négativement la tête. Le silence se fit encore.

Bifur parla à nouveau, très court, avec à nouveau le mot famille dedans. Je me tournais vers le nain en question et je lui demandais :

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai de la famille, si j'avais de la famille ou si je vais retrouver ma famille?, lui demandais-je directement.

J'étais agacée qu'on ne me traduise jamais exactement ce qu'il disait. J'étais très bonne en langue alors j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de perfectionner celles que je connaissais de la terre du milieu. Soit l'elfique, que je pratiquais déjà avec Elrond et compagnie, et le nain.

La langue noire était encore trop compliquée pour moi.

Le nain avec une hache dans le front me regardait surpris avant de lever deux doigts dans les airs. Ma deuxième suggestion alors.

\- Si j'avais de la famille?

Le nain hocha de la tête. Je restais sur mon trouble :

\- Tu veux que je te parle de ma famille?, demandais-je à nouveau.

\- Oui femme, allez parle!, s'impatienta Bofur m'envoyant un clin d'œil quand je le regardais.

\- Ok… heum… vous-voulez savoir quoi?

Des soupirs exaspérés se firent entendre un peu partout. Je souris malgré moi. J'aime exaspérer les gens.

\- Désolée chers camarades, je suis rarement habitué de parler aux gens et encore moins de ma famille! Je vais m'habituer d'ici la fin du voyage! Alors je suis née en début juillet, ma mère s'appelait Yvana et provenait du sud tandis que mon père lui, était d'une vieille famille du nord.

\- Comment s'appelait-il?, me demanda Bilbo.

\- Jake. Il n'était pas très studieux et sage, mais il a réussi à séduire ma mère. Ce qui reste encore un mystère pour moi… Bref, ils sont restés ensemble deux ans, grossesse incluse, avant qu'il ne nous quitte. Je crois que c'est ma mère qui la mit dehors… J'ai retrouvé mon père vers mes quinze ans…

Je leur parlais de ma grand-mère maternelle, qui me manquait terriblement, du frère à ma mère, mon oncle et sa femme et leurs quatre filles. Je leur parlais également de mon grand-père paternel et de ses aventures dans le nord.

Je fus rapidement nostalgique cependant et je m'arrêtais après un certain temps. Les conversations reprirent et certaines chansons furent chantées. Je restais silencieuse sur mon poney, en repensant au passé. Bilbo appuya sa tête contre ma cage thoracique dans un mouvement de réconfort, que j'acceptai avec joie.

Cette soirée-là, malgré notre nombre de seize, je me senti seule comme jamais. Je sorti mon cellulaire, qui avait encore de la batterie avant que je le recharge avec mes batteries solaires. Je mis mes écouteurs et je m'adossais contre la grosse roche derrière moi. Le feu était un peu plus loin devant moi, je recevais seulement de l'éclairage.

Je pesais sur play et je levais la tête, maintenant complètement accotée contre le rocher et je contemplais le ciel noir. J'observais les étoiles. J'admirais leur beauté dans l'immensité.

J'avais toujours été nulle en astronomie, mais il y avait quelques étoiles que je connaissais, et je serais capable de les reconnaître n'importe où.

Un crâne tatoué fit soudain son apparition dans mon champ de vision.

Je baissais légèrement la tête pour mieux observer Dwalin, que je n'avais pas entendue venir à cause de mes écouteurs. Mes yeux trouvèrent immédiatement le couteau dans ses mains. Il s'assit à côté de moi, en indien lui aussi, puis il se mit à aiguiser tranquillement dans son couteau, puis ses haches, qu'il traînait toujours dans son dos.

Je ne bougeais pas quelques instants, m'habituant à sa présence avant d'enlever l'écouteur qui se trouvait du côté de mon compagnon. Je retournais à observer les étoiles. Je reconnaissais dans le ciel la ceinture d'Orion et j'esquissais un sourire.

Fili et Kili revinrent alors en panique :

\- TROIS TROLLS ONT MYSTÉRIEUSEMENT KIDNAPPÉS BILBO et des poneys!, crièrent-ils sans jamais s'arrêter de courir jusqu'à leurs armes avant de retourner d'où ils étaient venus, toujours en courant.

\- ET QUOI?!, cria à son tour Thorin, indigné et en colère contre ses neveux avant de prendre son épée et de se mettre à courir après les deux frères.

Je ne savais pas s'il courait pour aider ou tuer les deux nains. La compagnie suivit plus ou moins rapidement après le départ de leur roi, tous armés. Je me levai tranquillement de ma roche et je pris le temps de m'étirer. Quelques mouvements plus tard, je sécurisais un de mes écouteurs à mon oreille en passant la corde dans mes nombreux anneaux et je passais l'autre dans mon chandail. Je pris le temps de sélectionner ma playlist avant de jogger vers la direction générale de tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

_Re-Bonjour!_

 _J'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et merci à Ignis08 pour ton joyeux commentaire, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir une review!_

Leurs cris de guerre commençaient à s'éteindre quand j'arrivais sur les lieux de la bataille avec les trois trolls. Je vis les nains se battre brillamment et Bilbo libéra les poneys. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers moi, étant vers le camp, je leur indiquais le chemin, tout droit, en caressant gentiment Troy Bolton avant de lui pousser le derrière.

Mon attention revint sur la scène et je décidais de la contourner pour trouver un meilleur angle. Je rangeais rapidement mes écouteurs, qui allaient sûrement s'emmêler dans ma poche la seconde qu'ils y seraient seuls. Je commençais à m'élever par-dessus les trolls quand je les vis capturer Bilbo et menacer la compagnie. J'étais juste en face d'eux, derrière les trolls. Je les vis tirer sur le hobbit et je grognais méchamment.

Je sorti mon épée et reculais un peu avant de sprinter et de sauter par-dessus le rebord et, pour la forme, je fis une culbute inutile dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur les épaules d'un des trolls tenant Bilbo.

\- NATURAD!, criais-je avant d'enfoncé mon épée dans son crâne.

Elle passa comme dans du beurre. J'avais eu l'élément de surprise, maintenant il fallait que je bouge car les deux autres trolls avaient l'air furieux.

Va savoir pourquoi.

Troll Mort atterrit lourdement au sol et je roulais immédiatement à l'impact pour me relever et de m'éloigner le plus possible.

Je fus contente de voir que Bilbo s'était poussé vers les nains. Je sentis la main de Troll Qui Louche s'emparer de ma cheville et je tombais lourdement au sol.

Heureusement je ne me plantais pas mon épée dans le foie.

Je senti un peu de panique s'installer en moi. Je me retournais immédiatement et j'enfonçais mon talon de botte dans sa tronche avant d'enfoncer mes doigts dans le poignet qui me retenait contre mon gré.

\- Ah!, hurla de douleur le troll avant de finalement me relâcher.

Je me redressais aussitôt, en colère et j'allais défoncer le nez du troll avec mon poing quand d'autres mains s'emparèrent de moi.

Je criais avant de me débattre de toutes mes forces.

\- Si je tombe je vous amènerais dans ma tombe!, hurlais-je le plus menaçant possible avant de me pencher et de mordre l'avant-bras du troisième troll, qui m'entravait les bras.

Mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair grise puante et je retins un haut le cœur quand je sentis du sang inonder ma bouche. J'espère que je ne m'étais pas cassé une dent ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir des dentistes ici.

\- Lâchez vos armes!, menaça le troll qui ne m'avait toujours pas laissé tomber. Tout de suite où on la mange en premier!

Ils relâchèrent tous leurs armes.

\- Hon, je suis touchée les gars, vraiment, leur dis-je.

\- La ferme!, lui cria méchamment le deuxième troll en se tenant le visage douloureusement.

Le troll qui me maintenait prisonnière de ses mains sembla s'énerver contre moi, qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de donner des coups de pied dans toutes les directions. Le troll finit par grogner de colère avant de me lancer sans aucune délicatesse vers mes compagnons, comme Bilbo un peu avant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier que je rentrais en contact avec du tissus. Oh l'on m'avait attrapé! Je sentis les bras de mon sauveur se refermer sur moi et je fis de même avant que nous tombions lourdement au sol.

Je grognais de douleur.

Je roulais rapidement et mon dos entra en collision avec plusieurs roches qui allait surement me laisser des belles marques. J'ouvris les yeux grands et je vis que j'avais atterrit au milieu de la compagnie, qui était désarmée et qui avait formé une certaine barrière entre les trolls et moi.

Dwalin, qui se trouvait par-dessus moi, se releva rapidement en me redressant avec lui. Un coup que je fus sur mes pieds, Bilbo me sauta dessus et s'assura que je n'étais pas blessée.

\- Ça va Bilb', je n'ai rien, lui murmurais-je pour le rassurer.

Le petit hobbit m'inspectait frénétiquement, à la vitesse de la lumière, sous toutes les coutures possibles.

\- Nous t'avons entendu crier, me répondit-il sur le même ton en levant ses yeux bruns inquiets vers moi.

\- Ça va, répétais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment quand j'avais crié, l'action s'était passée relativement rapidement. J'essuyais ma bouche avec ma manche, dégoûtée du sang de troll.

Bilbo retourna alors son attention sur les trolls en se plaçant devant moi. Je me contentais de me remettre à respirer normalement quand je les entendis nous demander de nous déshabiller de nos vêtements. Je relevais brutalement la tête.

Je préférais un peu plus d'efforts d'habitude avant de devoir enlever mon linge.

\- Empiler vos vêtements là!, nous indiqua le Troll Qui Louche en pointant l'endroit entre eux et nous.

C'est un génie. Nous allions clairement les balancer dans le feu.

\- Et que tout le monde se déshabille, ajouta-t-il à nouveau en me regardant d'un sourire méchant.

Je plissais les yeux mais obéis malgré tout. J'enlevais mes bottes et mes bas avant de retirer ma veste. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite quand mes mains arrivèrent à mes pantalons, mais je constatais que tout le monde était en soutif alors je fis pareil.

Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui me déshabille que l'un des trolls, je ne semblais pas être très apprécier parmi eux en ce moment.

Va savoir pourquoi.

Jamais je ne fus aussi reconnaissante envers moi-même pour avoir bandé ma poitrine que maintenant. Les bandes de tissus blanchâtre recouvraient une bonne partie de mon torse.

Je fus placé entre Thorin et Kili dans mon propre sac en toile.

\- Ça gratte, me plaignais-je, de très mauvaise humeur.

Thorin soupira, à nouveau découragé.

Il y eu entre autres Dwalin, Bofur, Dori et Ori qui furent placé sur la broche par-dessus le feu.

Quelques instants plaisants passèrent pendant lesquels Troll Qui Louche décrivaient comment il allait me faire souffrir avant de me manger. Je l'ai apparemment offensée en tuant l'autre troll et en lui écrasant ma botte dans sa tronche.

Le troll finit par perdre patience de faire rôtir mes compagnons à la broche avant de se diriger vers la pile que nous formons. Il dégagea brutalement Kili, qui cachait mon sac dans l'empilement, et s'empara de mes jambes au travers le sac avant de commencer à me tirer. Je criais d'abord de surprise avant de continuer avec outrage. Je l'insultais de manière très colorée :

\- Tu es aussi utile que les mamelons d'un homme!

\- Je ne veux plus attendre! Je vais la manger maintenant!, s'écria-t-il en me balançant rudement sur le sol opposé où mes autres compagnons se trouvaient, coupant court à mes protestations élaborées.

Ok non là je panique. Il commença à essayer de défaire mon sac et je paniquais alors maintenant totalement.

\- Putain de bordel de merde! Ne me touche pas salope! Je vais t'arracher les dents une par une et te les enfoncer dans l'œil! Ah!, hurlais-je en me débattant à nouveau de toutes mes forces.

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, mordant tout ce qui s'approchait de ma bouche et j'essayais de frapper tout ce qui me touchait.

\- Attendez!, cria Bilbo en se relevant plus ou moins habilement dans son sac.

Il était loin de son amie et il espérait essayer de retirer l'attention du deuxième troll de sur elle.

Les deux trolls arrêtèrent leur mouvement pour l'observer.

\- Vous… ne cuisinez pas bien le nain!, inventa Bilbo.

\- Oh? Et comment il faut les cuisiner?, demanda le troisième troll, qui semblait être la fibre culinaire de son espèce.

\- Heu… Le secret… pour cuisiner… des nains… est…, fit-il en cherchant désespérément une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Il faut mettre le nain au four avec du beurre!, m'écriais-je de mon côté, en attirant à nouveau l'attention sur moi.

Il eut des protestations, mais l'aube se pointait alors je leur lançais un regard meurtrier avant de continuer :

\- Il faut ajouter du persil et le couvrir pour une demie heure! S'il cri, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas cuit!, finis-je en air de chanson.

Car c'était à peu près les paroles d'une vieille chanson humoristique de mon enfance. Le Troll Qui Louche arriva à m'attraper dans une de ses mains malgré mes efforts. Il sera ses doigts autour de moi et je retins avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur.

\- L'AUBE VOUS TUERAS TOUS!, s'écria Gandalf en arrivant mystérieusement en haut du rocher à partir duquel j'avais sauté plus tôt, avant de faire des passes agiles avec son bâton et de fendre la roche.

C'était digne du maître de l'air.

Voilà la vraie raison pourquoi le papier gagne contre la roche.

Les deux trolls encore vivant se transformèrent en pierre instantanément lorsque les rayons du soleil levant atteignirent leur personne. Oh joie. J'étais encore prisonnière du satané troll. Sa main, maintenant en pierre, me tenait les côtes et ça commençait à être douloureux.

Je vis Gandalf se dépêcher à enlever les nains du shish kebab. J'attendis patiemment que l'on me porte à nouveau attention.

\- Oï! Il y aurait-il un preux chevalier pour venir m'aider?, criais-je par-dessus le troll qui me tenait.

Je ne pouvais voir très loin et je fus soulagée en entendant plusieurs pas précipités venir vers moi.

\- On est là Morgan!, me cria Bofur.

\- Bofur! Ori! Mes preux chevaliers!, m'exclamais-je avec joie.

Je vis le chapeau de mon compagnon apparaître avec les cheveux roux du plus jeune des frères Ri.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas on va te sortir de là!, s'écria à nouveau le nain au chapeau avant de commencer à piocher les doigts qui me retenait.

Il utilisait Cécile, ma pioche!

De la pierre commençait à voler partout en poussière et je m'étouffais avec le nuage qui avait commencer à se former.

\- Miley!, s'écria Bilbo avant que je n'entende des petits pas sourds se rapprocher.

Les boucles châtaines de mon ami arrivèrent juste à côté de moi et je constatais qu'il avait mes vêtements. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que les deux nains réussissent à me délivrer de ma prison.

\- Oh joie!, m'écriais-je quand je senti l'étau de roche s'effriter autour de moi.

Je me senti tomber et aussitôt je tombais sans grâce au sol, toujours dans le sac en toile. Ce ne fut pas une grande chute, mais juste assez pour me faire mal au cul.

J'avais la classe et la grâce.

Bofur et Ori s'éclipsèrent rapidement en rougissant un peu tout en regardant le sol. Bilbo était resté et s'était simplement retourné. Je sorti du sac qui grattait, maintenant exposée, je frissonnais en m'empressant d'enfiler mes jeans et mon chandail trouva rapidement son chemin par-dessus mes épaules.

J'indiquais à Bilbo que j'étais présentable tout en enfilant mes bas et il se retourna immédiatement pour venir m'aider à enfiler mes bottes. Je le laissai faire en appréciant le geste d'affection.

\- Merci Bilbo, lui souriais-je en enfilant un pull pour me réchauffer un peu.

\- Morgan, Bilbo!, nous apostropha Gandalf en se dirigeant vers nous, suivit de prêt par Thorin, qui avait plus ou moins l'air de bonne humeur.

Le magicien arriva à notre hauteur, en s'aidant à faire des grandes enjambées avec son bâton, histoire d'ennuyer encore plus le roi nain qui le suivait. Ce dernier dût se mettre à trotter pour garder le rythme et le style.

\- Ma chère amie!, commença le vieux magicien en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je soupirais bruyamment face à l'effort de me lever avant d'accepter sa main et de me redresser sur mes jambes. Je m'étirais un peu douloureusement.

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu n'as rien!, me dit Gandalf après m'avoir prise par les épaules et inspecté sous tous les angles, comme le petit hobbit avait fait avant lui.

\- Vous auriez pu être gravement blessé, grogna Thorin, les bras croisés sur son torse en foudroyant Bilbo du regard.

\- Hm, répondis-je sans grande inquiétude. Si je meurs dans cette quête, incinérez mon corps. Ensuite vous diviser mes cendres en deux. Je veux être planter avec un saule pleureur être libérer aux grands vents marins!, expliquais-je sérieusement au nain devant moi.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

\- Quoi?, demanda Thorin avec confusion.

\- Oi, respecte les souhaits d'une vieille femme mourante!, le réprimandais-je

\- Mais tu n'es pas mourante!

\- Dis-le tout suite que je suis vieille!

\- Quoi?! Mais non!

\- Tu peux me le dire! Sois honnête! J'ai constaté moi-même l'apparition de mes rides!

\- Tu dois avoir huit ans!

\- J'ai plus que huit ans vieux nain!

\- C'est qui qui traite l'autre de vieux maintenant?!

\- JUSTICE!

Thorin et moi on se criait après à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux on essayait de noyer l'autre de postillons. Une veine était apparue sur le front du roi et il était vraiment grognon là.

J'étais pas vraiment fâché mais je laissais passer mes tensions. C'est thérapeutique.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es battue seule avec des trolls?, me cria-t-il dessus, sa voix muant quelque peu dans les aigues à la fin de la phrase, un peu comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt contre Fili et Kili.

S'il allait se mettre à me courir sauvagement après avec son épée, moi je me casse.

\- Parce que Bilbo est magnifique!, répondais-je également en criant, en détournant l'attention de la conversation avec la subtilité d'une des flatulence de Bombur.

\- OUI IL L'EST ET IL NOUS A BRILLAMENT SAUVÉ EN GAGNANT DU TEMPS ET JE SUIS TRÈS CONTRARIÉ!, hurla le nain, à nouveau, avec frustration en serrant les poings.

Ugh il était tellement exaspéré qu'il pourrait se mettre à chanter et faire un numéro de danse acrobatique expérimentale ayant Balin et Oin comme danseurs accompagnateurs.

\- C'est bien de ventilé un peu ses émotion non?, demandais-je en tapotant l'épaule du roi avec une profonde empathie marquée sur le visage.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, défaitiste en soupirant, revenant tout de suite à lui-même. Merci Morgan. Bilbo, salua-t-il en utilisant sa voix profonde et un petit sourire en coin avant de partir.

Je plissais les yeux méchamment et il ria avant d'aller retrouver sa troupe de nain. Je commençais à secrètement développer une certaine immunité contre la voix à Thorin. Je glissais mon regard vers mon compagnon et je me mis à ricaner en le voyant être rouge tout en fixant le sol.

Bilbo est encore faible face à la voix de Thorin.

Ça s'appelle la sélection naturelle.

Je laissais le hobbit à ses réflexions et j'allais essayer de retirer mon épée de la tête du premier troll, qui était également en pierre. Je tirais dessus de toutes mes forces avant d'abandonner. Il me faudrait briser la pierre. Je n'étais pas le roi Arthur.

\- Dwalin!, m'écriais-je en détournant mon attention de mon épée pour trouver le nain que je voulais voir, Bofur tenait toujours Cécile en otage.

L'éclat de soleil sur son crâne me perça la rétine, un peu plus bas sur ma droite pendant que je me dirigeais vers le rassemblement de nain.

\- Dwalin?, répétais-je un peu plus fort pour me faire entendre. Je peux emprunter ta masse pour quelques instants?

Mes compagnons me regardèrent avec des gros yeux, se demandant ce que je voulais foutre avec la putain de masse à Dwalin.

Le nain en question ne bougea pas deux secondes avant de lui tendre son arme d'un bras, sans rien dire.

Je la pris et elle me tomba rapidement de la main je dû la tenir à deux mains pour être à l'aise avec.

\- Merci , dis-je avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers le troll qui avait encore mon épée.

Les nains se séparèrent devant moi pour me laisser passer.

Ah! Mon pouvoir commence à s'installer tranquillement. J'allais pouvoir m'économiser quelques minutes de plus de tranquillité si je n'avais pas à les contourner toute la journée dans nos déplacements à pieds.

J'arrivais bientôt proche du troll et sans m'arrêter une fraction de seconde, je fis un petit pas chassé stylistique, dont Thorin reconnu le bon goût, en prenant mon élan avec mes bras avant de balancer la grosse masse de Dwalin par-dessus moi et de fracasser la tête du troll.

La pierre se fracassa en petits morceaux un peu partout autour de moi. La masse s'enfonça un peu dans le sol et elle ne tomba pas quand je la lâchais pour aller chercher mon épée.

Il y avec quelques morceaux de roches encore pris après la lame un peu recourbée.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être de son mauvais côté, dit Kili d'une voix forte à son frère avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi non plus!, répondit Fili en admirant l'explosion de la tronche du troll que j'avais tué en une fraction de seconde.

\- Gens!, s'exclama Thorin, qui était monté sur une buche, une brise légère soufflait dans ses cheveux et le soleil nouveau du jour lui donna une pose majestueuse sans défaut. Allons trouver la grotte des trolls!, s'écria-t-il avec son épée brandit à bout de bras.

Il cria virilement avant de pointer vers une direction qui semblait être un petit sentier et de disparaître dans un petit jogging. Dwalin le suivit en l'imitant, vite rejoins par Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin et Oin. Fili s'était enfargé sur Kili et les deux étaient tombée et maintenant ils se battaient pour défendre leur honneur. Balin marchait honorablement derrière, il était trop vieux pour perdre son énergie dans un jogging inutile.

Bilbo, Gandalf et moi on les ignora et on suivit tranquillement derrière tout le monde. Le campement étant dans Rupert.

J'étais plongée bien loin dans mes pensées quand nous rejoignîmes le groupe, qui avait effectivement trouver la grotte des trolls. Je m'assis sur un rocher à l'extérieur et je fis mon Luke Skywalker.

Si je me fiais à ma mémoire des événements, qui était excellente soit dit en passant, des wargs allaient bientôt débarquer et nous devrons faire un marathon jusqu'à Rivendell.

\- Gandalf, appelais-je en le voyant sortir de la grotte et commencer à se diriger vers Bilbo.

Le magicien se tourna vers moi, surpris et marcha rapidement jusqu'à moi.

\- Qui a-t-il ma chère?, s'enquit-il, ses sourcils broussailleux à quelques mili-centimes de se toucher, en s'accotant sur son bâton.

\- Il faudrait que l'on bouge et vite, lui dis-je sérieusement en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'y-a-t-il?

Je me relevais en commençant à regarder l'horizon.

\- Nous sommes poursuivis, des wargs vont bientôt arriver.

Gandalf grogna de frustration avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers Thorin avec la même démarche que Dumbledore vers Harry dans le quatrième film et que le directeur lui demande s'il a _calmement_ mis son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Le roi sursauta quand Gandalf lui tomba dessus en lui postillonnant au visage :

\- À qui as-tu parler de cette quête?!, tonna le magicien en se penchant dangereusement vers le nain.

\- Gandalf!, m'indignais-je en trottant rapidement vers eux.

Je posais calmement ma main sur l'épaule de notre vieux compagnon.

\- Thorin n'y est pour rien, c'est sa tête qui as été mise à prix.

\- Quoi? Par qui? Pourquoi?, me demanda immédiatement le nain en ignorant Gandalf, en s'avançant vers moi avec colère.

Je déglutis quand Thorin envahis ma bulle, et qu'il se pencha par-dessus moi… Du moins il essaya et c'est ça l'important. Il me regardait méchamment.

\- Parles femme!, s'écria-t-il.

Il commençait à perdre patience! Personne ne lui disait rien dans cette quête!

Oh non! Il n'a pas osez!

\- Quoi?!, m'indignais-je bruyamment avant de pousser le nain loin de moi en le poussant fortement dans le torse.

Thorin recula de plusieurs pas en trébuchant un peu mais il restait debout.

\- Je suis envoyé ici pour toujours pour sauver le cul de plusieurs personnes ici, dont le tiens, alors tu vas calmer tes mamelons et ta mauvaise humeur et tu vas apprendre la patience. Je connais le déroulement de cette quête et je peux te dire que Azog et Azog Junior sont à ta recherche! Au lieu de crier partout comme un enfant, soit reconnaissant et écoute!

Je finis le tout avec une main sur la hanche en lui enfonçant mon index dans le torse à plusieurs reprises. Il allait répondre quand Balin dit :

\- J'entends quelque chose qui s'approche d'ici!

\- Je ne trouve plus les poneys, indiqua Ori.

\- CHACUN POUR SOI!, hurla Gandalf avant de remonter le devant de sa tunique grise, comme une robe, et de se mettre à courir en brandissant son bâton dans tous les sens.

On le regarda tous sans bouger.

\- Je déconne, aller suivez-moi!

Nous partîmes alors tous à courir à couvert. Je me contentais de faire une petite marche rapide, voulant garder mon cardio pour la vraie course-poursuite.

J'étais exaspéré envers Troy Bolton, comment avait-il oser se pousser?! Après tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble.

Radagast apparut avec sa luge et ses lièvres.

\- Radagast! S'écria Gandalf.

Ils partirent discuter plus loin et aussitôt que les deux magiciens disparurent dans les broussailles, Thorin m'agrippa le coude et m'amena également plus loin.

\- Hey! Je peux suivre par moi-même!, m'indignais-je en ayant de la peine à suivre derrière lui.

Il finit par me relâcher et je me massais douloureusement le bras. Il sembla se sentir coupable quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler d'une voix inquisitrice.

\- Que voulais-tu dire par ta connaissance de la quête? Tout comme pour Azog, il est mort!

\- Cette quête est une légende populaire dans mon monde, et Azog n'a pas succomber à ses blessures, il est toujours vivant et déterminer à détruire la ligne de Durin, répondis-je en croisant les bras, le défiant du regard de douter de mes paroles.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais été envoyé pour sauver des personnes. Qui?

\- Ha! Je ne te le dirais pas. Pas tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi?!, s'écria-t-il en commençant à sentir à nouveau sa colère pointer le bout de son nez.

Ce qui devait être un sentiment très familier au nain.

\- Principalement parce que maintenant n'est pas le bon moment. Sans parler que Radagast n'est pas celui de qui nous devons nous enfuir.

J'entendis Bilbo se questionner sur la présence des loups et je pâli avant de dégainer mon épée à toute vitesse avant de parcourir la distance jusqu'aux autres à grande vitesse.

\- Warg!, cria Kili et bientôt une grosse bête surgit d'en haut d'un soulèvement de terre en attaquant les premières personnes qu'elle vit.

Ils liquidèrent les éclaireurs en un temps record avant que Radagast ne pars devant dans le but de distraire nos poursuiveurs avec ses lapins.

Je courrais avec Gandalf en avant de la compagnie. J'avais des plus longues jambes que mes collègues de route. Nous nous planquâmes derrière des roches quelques secondes en voyant que le magicien brun s'était rapproché de leur emplacement.

\- Ori!, m'écriais-je en le voyant passer à côté de moi en courant, n'ayant pas remarqué que nous nous étions arrêtés.

Je saisis son sac à dos et je le tirais vers l'arrière de toute mes forces. Ori recula juste attends et plusieurs de nos compagnons nous empêchèrent de tomber en nous aidant à rester en équilibre.

\- Maintenant!, s'écria Gandalf avant de recommencer à courir vers une autre partie de plaine.

Parce que oui, nous sommes dans des plaines. Ce qui était du putain de géni.

Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens.

\- Vers où est-ce que tu nous diriges Gandalf?, demanda Thorin en courant à côté du magicien.

Gandalf décida de sprinter un peu pour éviter de lui répondre et trouver une énorme roche derrière laquelle se planquer. Thorin soupira.

Nous nous serrâmes les uns contre les autres pour rester invisible le plus longtemps possible. Nous entendîmes soudainement un autre warg monter sur le rocher derrière lequel nous étions planqué.

Je vis Thorin indiquer à Kili et le tuer.

\- Non!, dis-je en murmurant furieusement.

Les deux m'entendirent et Kili s'arrêta juste avant de tirer. Thorin m'ignora et indiqua à Kili de continuer.

Ce fut la victime la plus bruyante de toute l'histoire l'humanité.

\- Si je me donne la peine de parler, il faut m'écouter!, m'exclamais-je avec les bras vers le ciel, outrée d'avoir été ainsi ignorée

\- Tais-toi et cours!, me cria Bofur avant de se mettre à courir à la suite de Gandalf, qui s'était à nouveau mis à sprinter.

J'obéis de mauvaise foi et je rattrapais le milieu du groupe avec un point de côté. Nous prîmes un tournant et les nains s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Gandalf avait disparu.

\- Où est Gandalf?

\- Il nous as abandonné!, grogna Dwalin.

\- Nous sommes encerclé!

Je les ignorais tous en continuant de courir vers la grosse roche qui devait cacher l'entrée de Rivendell.

\- Suivez-moi!, leur criais-je en passant devant eux en courant toujours vers la roche.

Je vis Gandalf commencer à pointer le bout de son chapeau pour revenir indiquer le chemin aux nains.

\- Par ici imbéciles!, s'écria le vieux en agitant sa main pour que l'on voit qu'il se trouvait dans une formation rocheuse caché.

J'arrivais devant et je me propulsais avec un gracieux vol plané dans la grotte derrière le magicien. Je roulais sur la roche avant d'atterrir à plein ventre sur le sol. L'air s'enleva de mes poumons au moment où mon corps entra en contact avec le plancher rocailleux.

J'allais avoir d'autres bleus.

Le bruit de mes compagnons dégringolant la pierre derrière moi ma motiva à bouger. Je me redressais rapidement en évitant de justesse Bombur.

Ça aurait pu être la fin pour moi. Ma tombe aurait été ridicule. Morte par écrasement. Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Balin les rejoignirent rapidement. Bilbo, Oin et Gloin roulèrent peu de temps après.

Une corne sonna au loin et la terre tremblait au son des chevaux

Nous entendîmes Thorin crier à Kili de ramener son cul. Quelques instants plus tard, Fili fit un vol plongé, encore plus gracieux que moi, dans la grotte. Kili et Thorin descendirent les derniers.

Le son des chevaux se rapprochèrent et la compagnie retinrent leur souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre est court mais le suivant va être long et va avoir plus d'humour et de Dwalin! Bonne lecture!_

J'observais la grotte. Derrière-nous il y avait un passage. Je m'avançais vers l'obscurité d'un pas léger, sachant que le chemin menait à la dernière maison hospitalière.

Un orc dévala l'entrée et toutes les armes furent pointées sur lui, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Dwalin m'avait devancé et s'était déjà engouffré dans le chemin, je le suivis en faisant claquer mes chaussures sur le plancher. Il se retourna brièvement vers moi, me lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de s'arrêter de marcher. Nous étions maintenant dans un corridor de pierre relativement étroit. J'arrivais à peine à percevoir le nain devant moi. Je savais cependant qu'il avait une meilleure vision nocturne que la mienne.

J'arrêtais derrière lui, et j'attendis que soit il continue, soit il se pousse pour que je puisse passer. Je voulais retrouver la cité elfique le plus vite possible maintenant. Plus j'en étais proche, plus j'étais impatiente.

\- Ça semble continuer, dit le nain, sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure et pourtant je sursautais.

Encore une fois, il était plus proche de ce que je pensais.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres, continua-t-il, sans que j'ai besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit.

J'hochais de la tête, sans réellement savoir s'il me voyait ou pas. Sans perdre de temps, il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et il nous fit habilement échanger de place dans le couloir.

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles nos corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, le couloir étant trop étroit pour nous empêcher d'être à l'aise.

J'avais arrêté de respirer, mais je m'étais laisser faire sans rien dire. J'entendis Dwalin disparaître rapidement derrière moi et je commençais à avancer prudemment dans le couloir.

Je trébuchais immédiatement et je tombais à genou. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à jurer bruyamment. J'entendis la compagnie arriver et je me redressais en ignorant la douleur sourde dans ma jambe. Gandalf les précédait en éclairant avec son bâton. Je m'empressais de les suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de la montagne et j'eu le souffle coupé comme à chaque fois que je voyais la maison à Elrond. C'était si beau et l'on y était si bien. Un immense sourire fendit mon visage. Je me précipitais sur le chemin en pierre menant à la cité.

J'entendis Thorin maugréer contre Gandalf mais la compagnie me suivit avec réluctance, sauf pour Bilbo, qui en fait me suivait de près, et Gandalf, qui se trouvait devant les nains.

\- Nous sommes à Rivendell!, s'exclama justement le hobbit en tapant des mains avec excitation, ses petites jambes me suivant sans aucun effort.

Je riais en hochant de la tête tout en continuant de marcher. J'arrivais rapidement avec Bilbo devant l'entrée de la ville. Gandalf avait abandonné les nains à leurs petites jambes et s'était empressée d'arriver.

\- Lindir!, s'exclama le vieux magicien, en accueillant l'elfe qui les attendaient sur le pont.

Oh! Lindir? Je ne l'avais pas vu, je plissais les yeux vers l'elfe en souriant avec malice.

\- Mithrandir, salua-t-il de sa voix calme habituelle, avant de tourner son attention vers moi. Dame Miley, réussi-t-il à siffler entre ses dents, en guise de salutation.

Je me mis à ricaner méchamment dans ma barbe et la compagnie arriva.

\- Je suis également ravise de te revoir Lindir!, lui dis-je avec un sarcasme évident.

\- Les jours espaçant tes visites sont précieux Miley, me répondit-il avec un sourire plastique.

J'éclatais de rire devant son hypocrisie avant que Gandalf ne reprenne l'attention :

\- Où est Lord Elrond?, demanda le magicien.

Lindir fut surement ravis d'avoir une excuse pour m'ignorer.

\- Tu connais cet elfe?, me demanda Bilbo, curieux.

\- C'est un homme ou une femme, demanda Bofur, créant des rires gras de la part de plusieurs de ses compagnons.

Les rires moururent bien assez vite car la même corne que tantôt se fit entendre et derrière nous une troupe de soldats elfiques rentrait dans la ville. Sans jamais ralentir, les chevaux se dirigeaient tout droit vers la compagnie.

Thorin cria quelque chose et aussitôt, tous les nains se mirent à bouger, ils se compactèrent en cercle au centre de la place. Bofur avait saisi Bilbo et le fit reculer jusqu'au centre de la formation des nains. Fili et Kili me tirèrent également au centre et nous fûmes encerclé par les chevaux.

Je protestais un peu en essayant de me dégager de l'amas de nains. Je finis par donner un coup de coude à Gloin, qui pila sur le pied à Oin, qui poussa Dori et je pu enfin me glisser en dehors de la protection de nain.

\- Lord Elrond!, salua Gandalf envers un elfe au long cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs perçants.

\- Gandalf!, répondit Elrond avec bonne humeur envers son vieil ami.

 _\- Mellon nin!_ , dit le magicien en elfique avant de saluer l'elfe devant lui par la coutume de son peuple.

\- Elrond!, m'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers lui en ouvrant les bras, j'avais un gros sourire sur le visage, j'étais contente de le voir.

\- Morgan, quel plaisir de te revoir de sitôt parmi nous!

Lindir renifla.

Elrond débarqua habilement de son cheval avant de se diriger vers moi. Je lui fis un gros câlin avant de le laisser tranquille. Il répondit à mon étreinte et se sépara avec un sourire.

Je retournais avec la compagnie et j'attendis patiemment que l'on puisse rentrer. Je n'eu aucun scrupule de rire lorsqu'Elrond fit de l'attitude en proposant aux nains à manger en elfique. Je doublais de rire en les voyants s'insulter avant d'accepter la bouffe proposer.

\- Yeah!, m'écriais-je en me mettant à marcher avec la compagnie. Banquet!

\- Banquet?, demanda Bilbo avec intérêt.

Elrond nous amena dans une petite cour intérieure avec fontaine qui se trouvait avant les chambres qui avaient été assignée aux nains avant de partir discuter avec Gandalf.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine se trouvant dans un coin de la cour. J'enlevais Rupert et je commençais à sortir les choses que mes compagnons y avaient rangé.

\- Et voilà les gars, dis-je après quelques efforts, en ayant tout sorti qui leur appartenait.

Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés de moi pendant que je m'occupais.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez vos chambres dans l'aile, même si je doute que vous allez les utilisez.

\- Où vas-tu?, me demanda Thorin, les bras croisé malgré son micro sourire.

\- Je suis familière des lieux et la chambre qui m'est assignée est un peu plus loin, répondis-je. Je vous suggère fortement et amicalement de vous nettoyer un peu avant le banquet!, leur dis-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je quittais calmement mes compagnons de voyage et je marchais vers la chambre qui m'avait été généreusement donné par Elrond. Je marchais quelques longues minutes, en prenant mon temps pour admirer la vue. Je franchis plusieurs escaliers et couloirs avant de m'être élevé dans la cité.

Je ne croisais personne et j'en fus soulagé, j'avais hâte d'aller me prendre un bon bain. Je trouvais enfin ma chambre et j'ouvris la porte.

J'avais un lit double, une méridienne, un bureau et un peu plus loin, reculé, ma salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mur, beaucoup de verdure. J'aimais beaucoup ça. Je posais ma sacoche au pied du lit et je mis jetais sans aucune grâce.

Ce fut après quelques minutes inertes, évachée en étoile que l'on cogna à la porte.

\- Miley?, fit une voix féminine derrière le bois que je cru reconnaître.

\- Arwen?,fis-je en me levant immédiatement avant de me précipiter vers la porte.

Je l'ouvris et je vis mon amie qui attendait sagement au pied de ma chambre.

\- Arwen! Je suis contente de te voir!, m'écriais-je contente avant de faire une accolade à la ravissante elfe devant moi.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir! Je ne pouvais attendre au banquet de ce soir! J'ai pris la liberté de te faire couler un bain, dit l'elfe en entrant dans la pièce après s'y être fait inviter.

\- Oh merci c'est gentil, j'avais tellement hâte de me débarbouiller un peu!, répondis-je, en me dirigeant vers la grosse baignoire qui se trouvait isolée de la pièce.

Je constatais avec plaisir que de l'eau chaude s'y trouvait. Des pétales de fleurs différentes et des huiles essentiels avaient été ajouté.

\- Oh mon dieu Arwen! Si ton cœur n'étais pas à un autre je te marierais!, m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers mon amie.

La fille à Elrond ria avant d'aller s'installer sur la méridienne.

J'ouvris un paravent en tissus devant ma baignoire avant d'aller prendre ma sacoche au pied de mon lit, et de retourner proche de l'eau chaude. Je me déshabillais rapidement avant de m'engouffrer dans l'eau.

Je crois que j'ai gémis.

Deux heures plus tard, Arwen devait me menacer d'aller chercher ses frères pour me faire sortir de mon nouveau royaume.

La baignoire était mon nouveau monde.

Nous avions beaucoup parler pendant que je reprenais tranquillement forme humaine. Je lui avais compter en détail mon aventure et mes mois en colocation avec Bilbo pendant qu'elle me mettait à jour sur les mauvais coups de ses frères et des affaires de la ville.

J'avais pris soin de mes cheveux et ils étaient plus soyeux que jamais. Je m'étais brossé partout, entre les orteils et sous les ongles. Je pris également la peine de me dépoiler un peu, visage et corps.

Quand je sorti enfin de la baignoire, je me sentais comme une reine.

\- Ça fait toujours du bien s'accorder un peu de temps, dis-je à mon amie en la rejoignant après avoir enfilé un gros peignoir elfique confortable.

\- Je craignais que tu n'allais jamais sortir de la baignoire!, me taquina mon amie avant de s'emparer d'une brosse et de me faire assire à l'endroit qu'elle venait juste de quitter sur la méridienne.

\- C'est un nouveau territoire à mon royaume, l'informais-je en fermant à moitié les yeux pendant que l'elfe entrepris de me brosser les cheveux.

Je crois que j'ai encore gémis.

Arwen ria à nouveau. Bientôt, il fallut qu'elle aille accomplir des tâches elfiques mystérieuses et je fus à nouveau seule. En voyant qu'il restait encore du temps avant le banquet, je pris le temps de relaxer un peu.

Je me crémais avant de m'enfiler mes sous-vêtements. Je décidais de laisser ma poitrine en liberté tant que nous nous reposions. J'enfilais une jupe que j'avais acheté à Hobbiton, elle m'arrivait en dessous des genoux et je la portais en taille-haute, d'une belle couleur verte et si je tournais assez vite, les jupons s'élevaient dans les airs.

J'aimais cette jupe, c'était un de mes vêtements des belles occasions. Je passais un chandail en toile blanche un peu ajusté, aux manches m'arrivant au coude, avant de compléter le tout avec un par-dessus d'un vert un peu plus foncé. Je réajustais ma jupe par-dessus le tout.

Je mis le collier à mon père avant de me regarder dans le miroir qui se trouvait proche du bain.

J'étais féminine depuis la première fois depuis mon arrivé chez Bilbo! Je ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver belle et de tourner sur moi-même devant la glace. Je décidais de rester pied nu, la température le permettais et je voulais profiter des jardins en marchant pieds nus dedans.

Je finis par tresser rapidement le haut de mes cheveux, pour ne pas qu'ils ne me tombent dans le visage, mais je les laissais tomber dans mon dos.

Enfin prête, je sorti et je parti à la recherche de quelque chose à faire en attendant le banquet.

X

Je pouffais bruyamment malgré le fait que j'avais enfouis le bas de mon visage dans mes deux mains, pour essayer de limiter le bruit. Je n'étais pas très douée.

J'entendis également mes deux compagnons se retenir de rire avec peine.

J'avais trouvé Elladan et Elrohir proche des cuisines et nous étions vites tomber dans nos vieilles habitudes préférées. Soit tourmenter Lindir.

Nous avions décidé d'enduire sa chaise de miel... Tout comme nous nous étions assuré qu'il y aille un groupe de musique qui le suivait à chacun de ses déplacements pour les six prochaines heures… et que nous avons comploter pour que sa coupe de vin au banquet ne soit jamais vidée plus qu'à la moitié. Quelqu'un allait resservir l'elfe discrètement jusqu'à la fin du repas.

En ce moment, j'étais caché derrière un des grands piliers avec les jumeaux d'Elrond et l'on riait au dépend du pauvre elfe qui était notre victime.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il était assis sur du miel et il avait déjà mal à la tête à cause des musiciens qui refusait d'aller jouer ailleurs. Il passait sa peine dans sa coupe de vin, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il la buvait et pourtant elle semblait toujours aussi pleine.

J'avais été contente de constatée que la compagnie s'était un peu décrassée, nous étions tous beau et propre maintenant! Je me tournais vers mes deux amis :

\- Elladan, Elrohir! Vous m'avez manqué! Je peux vous demander de me réserver une danse?

\- Mais bien sûre! Je ne voudrais assister à un banquet en ta présence sans avoir le plaisir de danser avec toi!, s'exclama joyeusement Elladan en me tapotant l'épaule amicalement.

\- Moi de même ma chère amie, me répondit Elrohir, souriant de la même manière que son frère.

C'était un sourire contagieux.

\- Il faudrait que nous allions manger, sinon votre père risque de se douter de quelque chose…

\- Du moment qu'il y a Lindir impliqué, père sait immédiatement qui sont les coupable, dit Elladan en se redressant du pilier contre lequel il s'était reposer pendant qu'ils parlaient.

\- Surtout si tu es dans les parages, ajouta Elrohir en me narguant avant de m'offrir son bras pour le trajet jusqu'à la table.

\- Moi? Mais voyons, je n'oserais jamais importuner mon prochain!, dis-je, parfaitement innocente, en acceptant le bras.

Elladan éclata de rire, marchant à mes côtés.

\- Personne ne daignerait remettre en question ton intégrité, me dit-il sournoisement.

\- Laquelle?, demandais-je en même temps qu'Elrohir.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous dévisager lui et moi avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par son frère.

Notre trio arriva finalement à la table où nous étions sensé manger. Il y avait Elrond flanqué par Gandalf et Thorin. Arwen et les jumeaux mangeaient un peu plus loin mais les deux frères m'escortèrent jusqu'à ma chaise, qui se trouvait entre Fili et Kili, en face de Bofur, Dwalin et Nori.

Elladan me prit la main et la serra gentiment en guise de salutation avant d'aller embêter son père au bout de la table. Elrohir prit le temps de dégager ma chaise pour moi et de la repousser un coup que je fus assise.

\- À plus tard Miley, me salua-t-il avant d'aller lui aussi embêter son père.

Elrond les chassa après deux minutes. Je ricanais en me tournant vers mon assiette et mes compagnons.

\- Bien le re-bonjour gentes dames, saluais-je avec humour, de bonne humeur.

\- Miley! Tu es ravissante ce soir!, me complimenta Fili, qui s'était décaler pour mieux m'observer.

\- Tout à fait! Je ne savais pas qu'un bain pouvait être aussi efficace!, ajouta Kili, qui s'était décaler de la table lui aussi.

Mal à l'aise, je souris à Fili et je fusillais Kili du regard.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y aille rien d'aussi efficace pour arriver à te faire pousser une barbe, rétorquais-je envers Kili.

\- J'ai une barbe!, s'indigna le jeune nain, sous les rires de nos compagnons qui nous écoutait.

\- T'appelle ça une barbe?! Mais ce n'est rien du tout! Mon neveu avait plus de barbe à quinze ans!

\- Tu peux parler, tu n'as même pas de barbe!

\- Je suis une humaine! Les femmes humaines n'ont pas de barbe… du moins normalement… je ne suis personne pour juger…

\- Eh bien maintenant que ça se voit que tu es une femme, je vais peut-être arrêter de confondre.

Je lui plantais ma fourchette dans la main.

\- Aïe!

\- Souffre!

Fili se dépêcha de se pencher par-dessus moi en étirant son bras pour s'emparer de ma main tenant la fourchette et de l'enlever de celle de son frère.

Je le laissais faire avant de reposer ma fourchette et d'ignorer mes voisins de tables en prenant un petit pain rond au centre de la table. Le plus jeune prince me boudait et j'esquissais un sourire, satisfaite.

Un cri retentis soudainement dans la salle. Je relevais brusquement la tête, surprise, en cherchant la source du regard. Je vis toute l'attention de la salle, maintenant silencieuse, tournée vers Lindir.

L'elfe s'était relevé et les coussins de sa chaise étaient resté coller après son dos et ses cuisses et le groupe de musicien qui devait le suivre se trouvait juste derrière lui. L'elfe se retourna furieusement vers moi et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Toi! C'est encore toi!, cria-t-il en s'avançant de quelques pas, le tout en tanguant.

\- Moi? Mais j'ai passé tout l'après-midi avec notre très chère Dame Arwen, m'écriais-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la fille d'Elrond, qui mangeait tranquillement sa salade jusque-là. Un très long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'essuie gracieusement la bouche et qu'elle ne parle :

\- J'ai effectivement été en présence de ma chère amie pour l'entièreté de son séjour ici, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Victoire à moi. Elladan et Elrohir, qui encadraient leur sœur, lui lancèrent des regards mauvais.

\- Alors c'est encore les deux satanés jumeaux!, s'écria Lindir en pivotant plus ou moins agilement, pointant maintenant son doigt accusateur envers les deux elfes en question.

Lindir finit par quitter la pièce en courant avec l'agilité d'un ninja unijambiste, vite suivit par Elrohir.

J'entendis Elrond pousser à son tour un très long soupir avant de le voir se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'elfe t'as immédiatement accusé?, demanda Nori, un coup que l'attention de tous retournèrent à leur repas.

\- Parce que c'était effectivement moi, répondis-je à voix basse en faisant un petit clin d'œil au nain.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire bruyant vite suivit de Fili et Dwalin, qui avait suivi silencieusement l'échange.

Kili me boudait encore.

Les rires et les conversations fusaient de partout. Je me sentais bien, légère. Mes compagnons geignirent contre le manque de viande et certains voulurent aller chasser eux-mêmes.

Je mangeais avec appétit et je bus avec soif. J'aimais beaucoup le vin elfique et je finis ma troisième coupe. Je la reposais sur la table et je bus un peu d'eau. J'avais un peu chaud et la musique avait commencer à jouer plus fortement et de manière plus rythmée.

De la danse commençait à prendre place au milieu des tables, dans un espace dégagé prévu à cet effet.

Des cheveux bruns me chatouillèrent l'épaule et je relevais la tête vers la personne qui s'était penché par-dessus moi.

\- Elladan!

\- Veux-tu venir danser?, me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main en guise d'invitation.

\- Oh oui!, m'exclamais-je en prenant sa main avec joie.

Je saluais mes compagnons en suivant mon ami vers la piste de danse.

J'adorais danser et c'est exactement ce que je fis pour une grande partie de la soirée. J'avais dansé avec Elladan, ensuite Elrohir, je fis même une valse comique avec Arwen en faisant semblant d'être en parfait gentil homme. Je fis beaucoup de gigues avec Bilbo et Gandalf, qui avait sa fougue de la jeunesse et je m'amusais beaucoup avec Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori et même Balin vint me demander une danse.

Maintenant essoufflée, dépeignée et sur le bord de la déshydratation je retournais à mon siège. Je m'évachais avec grâce dans mon siège et je pris le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle.

Dwalin était toujours assis devant moi et il me tendit une choppe pleine de bière en guise de salut.

J'acceptais le breuvage avec joie.

\- Merci Dwalin, lui dis-je avant de prendre une grosse gorgé.

Oh que ce fut satisfaisant. Je bus rapidement quelques gorgés avant de voir Balin venir s'asseoir à côté de son frère, en diagonale de moi. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court car il avait beaucoup dansé.

Le vieux nain me sourit en guise de salutation avant de lui aussi se mettre à boire avidement la peinte que son frère lui avait également tendu.

Je sentis soudainement que l'on me tirait une petite mèche de cheveux. Frustrée, je tournais la tête et je me figeais en voyant Thorin.

Le roi s'était glissé dans la chaise que Kili avait occupé un plus tôt. Il était entièrement tourné vers moi. Il avait les joues rouges et souriait bêtement. Il avait une bière dans les mains et une de mes pointes de cheveux dans l'autre.

J'haussais un sourcil avant de regarder mes compagnons de table, qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Les deux frères le dévisageaient sans bouger.

\- T'as des beaux ch'veux Morgan…me dit-il en tirant à nouveau sur une mèche.

Ça y est, la quête est finie. Thorin a perdu la raison.

\- Ils bouclent comme ceux d'Bilbo.

Oh non, il est juste très saoul.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour gentes dames! Comme promis il y a plus de Dwalin dans ce chapitre. Il y a également une chanson. Normalement je n'en mets dans mes fanfiction parce que je déteste devoir lire les paroles, ça m'énerve. Cependant, dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux et du hobbit il y a actuellement tout le temps des chansons d'écrites en plein milieu de la narration alors je trouve que ça passe mieux et que c'est fidèle à l'histoire originale._

Je le laissais faire, pour l'instant il ne posait pas de problème ni d'inconvénient. Je finis ma bière et je replaçais lourdement ma chope sur la table avec un bruit de satisfaction.

Balin m'en tendit une nouvelle.

Quel gentleman.

Je commençais à la boire avec joie quand je sentis que Thorin tirait plus fort sur mes cheveux. Je tournais un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le nain avait commencé à tresser mes cheveux.

Oh mon dieu, il avait vraiment dû commencer à boire l'équivalent de ses problèmes. Ou il avait essayé de boire une quantité aussi grande que sa majestuosité et son entêtement.

Ce qui était énorme.

\- Ugh, m'exclamais-je, en roulant les yeux au ciel. Thorin? Tiens, voilà, je te donne ma bière, bois-la et savoures-la mon ami, dis-je, comme si je parlais à un de mes nièces qui venait tout juste de commencer l'école.

Je lui mis ma chope dans les mains, pour les occuper ailleurs que sur mes cheveux. Ma diversion fut efficace car le roi reçu le breuvage avec une exclamation de joie avant de se mettre à en boire de grande gorgée, en s'installant confortablement à la table.

Je souris face à un Thorin saoul. C'était relativement drôle.

\- Est-ce que tu danse Thorin?, demandais-je avec curiosité, un plan douteux se formant dans mon esprit.

\- Non, répondit-il, catégorique.

Dwalin et Balin s'esclaffèrent.

\- Ah? Je pensais que tous les rois se devaient de savoir danser, dis-je innocemment avant de prendre une nouvelle pinte de bière que Balin me tendait à nouveau.

C'est que je commence à beaucoup apprécier ce nain!

\- Il va falloir plus que de la bière pour faire danser Thorin, dit Balin, en me faisant un clin d'œil, en riant toujours.

Le nain en question grommela dans sa barbe.

J'haussais les épaules, et je vidais mon breuvage en trois coups. Je me relevais gracieusement en accordant un clin d'œil à Balin et Dwalin, en disant joyeusement :

\- Je vais retourner danser un peu, à plus tard gentes dames!

Je me retournais en les salua vaguement de la main par-dessus mon épaule avant de gambader vers mes compagnons, qui dansaient tous agressivement une gigue au son des instruments de Bofur, Dori et Oin.

Je me jetais dans la mêler de nain sans hésitation, en imitant facilement les pas de danse de Fili et Kili. Tous m'accueillirent joyeusement avec des exclamations. Je riais avant que Kili ne me saisisse par le coude et ne commence à nous faire tourner sur place dans un sens. Puis nous arrêtâmes pour changer de coude et de recommencer le tout, dans le sens inverse.

Quelques tours plus tard et ce fut Fili qui remplaça son frère. Puis Ori, Bombur, Bifur et à la fin de la chanson, j'avais réussi à danser avec tous les nains présents.

Je restais encore deux danses, où je souris et ris la première fois en aussi grande quantité depuis des années. J'avais sautillé, virevolté et agilement répété la majorité des pas que mes compagnons m'entraînaient lorsqu'ils dansaient avec moi.

Essoufflée et sur le point de fondre de chaleur, je me retirais aux côtés des trois nains qui jouaient la musique.

Les elfes avaient depuis longtemps laisser tomber leur musique d'ambiance. Ils ne faisaient pas de poids face à la pollution sonore des nains.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers les tables, où Dwalin, Balin et Thorin continuaient à parler entres eux et de boire. Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur mes lèvres et je pris discrètement congé de mes compagnons.

Mes pieds nus m'éloignaient de la fête en résonant sur le plancher de pierre, qui n'était pas trop froid, ayant accumulé la chaleur du soleil pendant la journée. Je m'éloignais de la lumière et de la musique et je montais les premiers escaliers quand une voix retentie derrière moi :

\- Miley? Est-ce que ça va?, fit la voix, inquiète.

Je pivotais pour voir qu'Ori m'avait suivi, le jeune nain se tenait au pied des escaliers.

\- Oh mais oui je vais bien! J'allais simplement chercher ma sacoche dans ma chambre.

J'observais que la curiosité de mon ami était piquée mais il n'osa me demander pourquoi. J'esquissais un sourire, peut-être pourrais-je le recruter?

\- Je préparais un mauvais coup contre Thorin…, lui expliquais-je en descendant quelques marches pour me rapprocher un peu de lui.

Soudainement, deux têtes apparurent au coin du couloir, juste derrière Ori.

\- Mauvais coup?

\- Contre Thorin?, firent les deux personnes bruyamment.

Fili et Kili s'approchèrent en trottinant, des sourires aussi mauvais que moi aux lèvres.

Notre quatuor aux mauvaises intentions se retira rapidement dans ma chambre, qui n'était pas aussi loin de l'assemblé que je ne l'eu crus.

\- Mes chers maraudeurs, commencèrent en refermant la porte derrière-moi un coup que tous se furent engouffrer dans la pièce. Je suis contente de voir votre intérêt dans cette quête.

Je me dirigeais vers le pied de mon lit pour y récupérer ma sacoche, tout en expliquant en détails à mes amis ce que je voulais qu'ils fassent.

Nous nous dispersâmes après un temps records de deux minutes pour établir un plan machiavélique.

Lorsque je remis pied à la fête, une dizaine de minutes maximum étaient passée. Je vis que Fili et Kili étaient déjà en train d'embêter leur oncle. J'allais tout de suite m'occuper d'un certain hobbit.

Pour les trente prochaines minutes je lui versais des verres de gin and juice. Il les buvait l'un à la suite de l'autre, trouvant le breuvage très bon.

Je ricanais machiavéliquement, sachant le pouvoir de party des hobbits. Je me dirigeais alors en gambadant avec grâce vers Elrond, qui semblait grandement s'amuser au détriment des elfes.

\- Mon cher Elrond!, dis-je d'une voix plus aigüe que celle que j'utilise d'habitude. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance!

Oui, je commençais aussi à être un peu affectée par l'alcool. Je m'arrêtais juste devant le seigneur elfe, qui me regardait maintenant avec le plus grand amusement, il ne cachait même plus son sourire.

\- Et quelle est cette mission?, me demanda-t-il en me servant un vers d'eau.

Je le callais instantanément, mes organes internes en fut plus que content.

\- Il faut que je fasse l'entremetteuse entre deux membres de la compagnie, et je demande la permission de continuer cette fête dans l'espace des nains, où ils seront plus à l'aise!

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je crois même que certains de mes semblables seraient soulagés… ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire la fête, me répondit l'elfe en riant doucement.

Je vous jure, les animes sont inspirés de sa grâce.

Je lui fis alors un salut militaire avant de rejoindre Ori, qui m'attendait patiemment aux pieds des escaliers. Il fit un bruit de pigeon au mois d'avril. Parfait, tout était prêt dans notre espace!

Je gambadais à nouveau vers la piste de danse, qui ne contenait maintenant que les nains. Il semblerait que gambader est mon seul moyen de déplacement lorsque je suis imbibée d'alcool.

\- Yo la compagnie!, criais-je en entrant dans ce qui semblait être un mush-pit de nain.

\- Yooooooo!, s'écriaient-ils bruyamment en faisant des signes de gansta avec leurs bras.

\- Ça vous dit de continuer la fête juste entre nous! Je nous ai trouvé des barils de bière et de vins en plus des restants de bouffe!

Bombur, qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi, poussa un cri peu viril avant de me prendre la main droite et de me demander en mariage.

Bilbo vint tout de suite défendre mon honneur et je leur expliquais comment faire un train humain.

\- La ha la ha la HEY!, criait-on en marchant, se tenant tous les épaules l'un à la suite de l'autre, faisant un petit pas de pied à chaque «hey» que nous chantions tous en cœur.

J'étais à la tête du manège et j'allais chercher les trois rabat-joie qui buvait toujours à la table.

\- La ha la ha la HEY!, firent-on à nouveau et j'indiquais à Balin, Dwalin et Thorin de nous rejoindre.

Balin le fit sans hésiter et les deux autres prirent plus de temps à convaincre, mais j'y arrivais bien rapidement avec l'aide de Bilbo, qui était complètement saoul.

Le train ridicule que nous formions avança alors à petit rythme, sous le regard effaré des elfes, jusqu'à notre petit coin d'après party. Je les conduisis jusqu'à la cour intérieure en moins de cinq minutes.

Ce qui était un record.

Il y avait effectivement deux barils de bière, prêts à être utilisé, plein de bouteille de vin et une grosse table avec plein de victuaille, dont de la viande. J'avais prévu le coup et Ori avait tout mis en place. J'avais même pris la peine de sortir les instruments à tout le monde. J'avais même réussi à voler un semblant de guitare à un elfe!

\- Mes amis! Nous sommes en sécurités et parmi nous! Festoyons!, criais-je avant de prendre une bouteille de vin de boire à même le goulot sous les exclamations de guerre de mes autres compagnons.

Aussitôt, Bofur se déshabilla et sauta dans la fontaine.

Oh. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Mais c'était une idée magnifique!

Bilbo dansait déjà agressivement sur une table au son de la macarenna que je faisais jouer sur ma radio. Nori et Dori s'était occupé de verser de la bière pour tous et maintenant, la fontaine semblait être le point d'action.

Fili et Kili s'occupait de faire boire Thorin, qui était beaucoup plus enclin à festoyer maintenant qu'il était loin des elfes.

La moitié des nains étaient déjà à poil dans la fontaine, se pensant comme dans un spa.

Wow, c'est rare qu'un de mes party résultent avec du monde à poil… aussi rapidement.

Je mis de la musique instrumentale folklorique festive, pour m'éviter de devoir jouer au DJ et de censurer les chansons.

\- Miley!, crièrent Fili et Kili, qui avait réussi à traîner leur oncle et Bilbo dans la fontaine. Viens-nous rejoindre!

Je me retournais pour les regarder. Je pris une grande respiration pour m'empêcher de rougir face à autant de nudité. Il faut l'avouer ici les amis, beaucoup de mes nains étaient très bien foutu.

\- Heu…, firent Dori, Balin, Thorin et Ori, en même temps.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partager notre baignade avec une Miley nue, dit Gloin en se grattant la barbe. Il était marié et avait un enfant après tout.

\- Nous n'y voyons pas d'objections!, répondirent les deux frères Durin, accompagnée de Nori et Bofur.

Dwalin fit son ninja et leur claqua tous la nuque à la vitesse de la lumière. J'éclatais de rire.

\- J'aimerais bien vous rejoindre les amis, j'ai dans mon sac un maillot de bain? C'est comme des sous-vêtements, mais fait exprès pour aller dans l'eau, comme ça je ne serais pas nue. Votre nudité ne me dérange pas vraiment. Est-ce que ça vous convient?

Les nains se consultèrent brièvement. C'était peu orthodoxe, mais elle avait aussi le droit de s'amuser et elle ne serait pas nue donc…

Après avoir reçue leur ok, je partie, en gambadant, à toute vitesse vers ma chambre pour me changer.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et j'enfilais mon maillot. Il consistait en un bikini très tendance. J'étais fashion. Le haut était noir et montait jusqu'à mon coup, ne laissant pas voir mes seins et évitant ainsi que l'un des d'eux de décident de se faire la malle. La culotte était noire et large.

Pour moi, ce n'était rien de trop sexy, contrairement aux autres maillots du magasin, j'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Était-ce de la soie dentaire ou une culotte?!

Je sorti alors, en m'attachant les cheveux en un gros chignon, pour éviter qu'ils ne se mouille trop. Je passais par les bains pour rassembler le plus de serviette possible. J'arrivais à nouveau dans la cour intérieure en m'écriant :

\- Qui a besoin d'un autre verre?

Une cacophonie de cris me répondit. Je m'étais enrouler dans une serviette et je balançais ce que j'avais dans les bras proche de la table à manger, loin des éclaboussures d'eau.

\- Oh! J'ai une idées de génie les amis! Si on approchait tout simplement les barils et le vin de la fontaine?

Bombur me fit une autre demande en mariage. Fili, Kili et Dwalin sortirent alors de la fontaine pour m'aider à approcher les éléments de fête.

Je remarquais avec soulagement que la majorité d'entre eux avait été enfilé au moins leur boxer. Du moins, l'équivalent des boxer en terre du milieu.

Je crois que j'aurai perdu mon combat et que j'aurai finis par regarder plus bas…

Je retrouvais ma bouteille de vin, à laquelle j'avalais de grosse gorgée, en enlevant ma serviette et en embarquant dans la fontaine en pierre avec mes amis.

\- Que la fête commence!, m'écriais-je en levant ma bouteille à bout de bras.

\- Aye!, criaient-ils en brandissant également leur verre.

Je m'installais entre Kili et Bilbo et relaxais dans l'eau.

\- Ah, fis-je. Ça me rappelle l'université.

\- L'université?, me demanda Kili, en étirant un bras derrière moi et l'autre derrière son frère, qui était de l'autre côté du brun.

\- Oh, c'est le niveau le plus supérieur d'enseignement.

\- Et pourquoi le plus haut niveau d'enseignement te rappelle être dans une fontaine avec treize mâles et de l'alcool?, demanda Fili en se penchant pour m'observer.

\- Parce que c'est là qu'il y a les meilleures fêtes, répondis-je avec un sourire mesquin avant de prendre une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Miley! Je veux d'autre jus!, dit-Bilbo à côté de moi en me flanquant un doigt dans les côtes.

\- Aïe!, m'écriais-je en sursautant je m'étais poussée dans Kili pour éviter le hobbit.

Kili s'était alors poussé dans Fili, qui s'était pousser dans Nori, puis dans Ori, Bombur, Bofur, Dori, Bifur, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, qui lui s'écrasa sur Bilbo, qui s'écrasa sur moi à son tour. Je m'écrasais contre Kili encore plus sous la force d'impact qui était plus forte qu'au départ.

J'éclatais bruyamment de rire face au domino qui s'était créer.

Un coup que tous se furent redressée, je pu m'écarter d'un Kili écarlate et je me redressais pour m'asseoir sur le bord rugueux de la fontaine. Je me penchais gracieusement pour atteindre ma sacoche. Je la mis sur mes genoux et je fouillai à l'intérieur pour y trouver mes bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Mes gentes dames, dis-je avec un sourire en coin, êtes-vous prêts à essayer de l'alcool de mon monde?

\- C'est quoi la différence?, demanda Nori, déjà intéressé.

\- Oh, vous allez voir, je crois que c'est beaucoup plus fort de ce dont vous êtes habitués.

Je sorti alors ma bouteille de tequila, que je lançais à Nori, sachant très bien que le nain allait l'attraper. Je sorti également de la vodka, du gin, du whiskey et du rhum. Je gardais mon sake, mon champagne et mon scotch pour une autre fois.

Je les alignais sur la pierre à côté de moi avant de me glisser à nouveau dans l'eau.

Bilbo s'empara du gin immédiatement.

\- Alors les copains, On va passer la bouteille en rond, prenez une petite gorgée au début sinon vous allez vous étouffer. Certains alcools sont meilleurs mélangées, mais ça me tente pas de commencer à faire des verres pour tout le monde alors ce sera pour une autre fois!

Nori hocha de la tête avec de… prendre la plus grosse gorgée de l'univers. Il s'étouffa instantanément. J'éclata de rire.

\- Mais, ça ressemble à de l'eau? Comment est-ce que ça peut être aussi fort? Arriva-t-il à siffler après une grosse toux et quelques tapes dans le dos, sous les rires de mes compagnons.

Ori lui pris la bouteille des mains et prit une toute petite gorgée. Il grimaça mais il hocha la tête en approuvant.

\- Ah! Ori sait savourer!

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les bouteilles étaient en circulation et les rires étaient de plus en plus forts.

La bonne humeur était présente et je relaxais contre le bassin de la fontaine. C'était inconfortable, mais je ne voulais pas mettre plus mal à l'aise Kili en m'évachant sur lui.

\- Miley, c'est quoi après ton ventre?, me demanda Bilbo, qui lui, n'avait aucun remord à s'évacher sur moi.

J'entrepris alors de le pousser vers Thorin, qui avait lui aussi étirer son bras sur le bord en pierre, englobant ainsi le hobbit. Bilbo protesta, et donna un coup de pied sur la cuisse.

Il faut rappeler ici que les pieds de hobbit sont genre immense, si une pomme tombe, elle commence une orbite autour des pieds à Bilbo.

\- Aïe! Bilbo, arrête de me faire mal!, m'écriais-je mécontente en me massant la jambe où j'étais sûre d'avoir un bleu le lendemain.

\- On va te protéger Miley!, s'écria Fili en me tirant par le bras.

Je passais alors par-dessus Kili, qui se glissait pour prendre ma place, et j'étais maintenant en sandwich entre les deux héritiers.

\- Oh! Mes sauveurs! Un hobbit sauvage ma violemment attaqué!

Le hobbit sauvage en question me tira la langue en me faisant un geste grossier de la main.

J'éclatais alors de rire, à nouveau. Un hobbit saoul et un hobbit hilarant… à distance.

\- Je me souviens, lors de ma première année d'université, j'avais une très bonne amie, qui n'avait jamais bu de sa vie, ni même été à une fête. C'était alors mon devoir de l'initier. Après seulement trois bière, elle était complètement saoule et il a fallu que je la ramène au dortoir car elle se battait avec tout le monde, même moi! Elle avait un direct du droit qui m'avait laissé un bleu pendant deux semaines!, racontais-je, principalement à mes deux amis, même si la compagnie m'écoutait en riant.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es vengée?, me demanda Fili, qui riait toujours.

\- Oui. Je l'ai fait dormir dans le bain.

Les deux frères riaient de plus belles.

\- Tiens, me dit Kili en me tendant la bouteille de Whiskey, qui était arrivée à nouveau à moi dans le cercle.

\- Gracias amigo, dis-je en la prenant.

Je pris une grosse gorgée avant de la passer à Fili.

\- Comment tu fais?!, s'exclama Dori, qui m'avait vue. Tu n'as même pas tiqué de l'œil.

\- Des années de pratiques mon cher Dori!

Je senti alors à nouveau un doigt s'enfoncer dans mes côtes. C'était Fili cette fois. Je me tassais à nouveau contre son frère, fusillant du regard le responsable.

\- Bilbo à raison, c'est quoi après ton ventre?, me demanda le prince blond en observant mon ventre.

J'aurai développé un complexe ou un malaise avec moins d'alcool, mais là j'étais pas pire saoule.

\- Oh ça?, dis-je en touchant mon nombril. Fili hocha la tête. C'est un piercing.

\- Je veux voir!, s'exclama Kili.

Je me redressais alors à genoux, l'eau m'arrivait au début des cuisses, et je me tournais vers eux.

\- Oooooh, firent-il en cœur.

\- C'est joli.

\- On dirait l'Arkenstone.

\- Oh, mais oui! J'ai l'arkenstone dans le nombril!

On se mit alors les trois à rires comme des cons.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose en particulier?, me demanda Nori, qui se trouvait juste à côté, qui suivait l'échange, comme la majorité de la population de la fontaine.

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'est pour la déco.

\- Et t'es tatouages, ils veulent dire quoi?, me demanda Dwalin, ses yeux parcourant les différents tattoo sur mon corps.

J'allais m'asseoir à nouveau sur le bord de la fontaine, histoire de voir tout le monde.

\- Mes tattoos n'ont pas tous une signification profonde, la majorité d'entre eux c'est tout simplement parce que je les aimais. Comme ici, sur mon avant-bras, c'est un cerf, dans une série de roman que j'ai lu, mon personnage préféré peut se transformer en cerf, tout comme mon animal totem de la tribu de mon père est le même animal, j'ai décidé de l'avoir prêt de moi.

Tous me regardaient avec attention, une sincère curiosité.

\- Ensuite, sur ma cuisse ici, dis-je en tapotant ma cuisse droite. Ça vient de la même série de livre, c'est une représentation de la carte du maraudeurs, un objet utile aux personnages que j'aime beaucoup.

Je rougissais un peu face aux regards de treize hommes… nains et hobbit, sur moi, mais je continuais mes explications.

\- Ici, sur mon autre avant-bras, c'est un poulpe, un animal aquatique qui m'a toujours inspiré. Après, ici, dis-je en tassant le maillot de bain de mon torse pour que l'on puisse voir l'espace entre mon épaule, ma clavicule et mon sein droit, c'est une boussole des vents, mon père avait le même au même endroit. Nous aimions tous les deux aller se perdre en forêt ou en bateau.

La bouteille de tequila m'arriva alors dans les mains. Je pris une autre grande gorgée avant de la passer à mon suivant.

\- Le dernier est une tortue sur mon épaule, je me glissais à nouveau dans l'eau et je me tournais pour que tous mes amis puissent la voir. Un autre animal aquatique, elle signifie ma mère, c'était son animal préféré.

Je me tais ensuite, n'ayant jamais autant parler en leur compagnie en un seul trait.

\- Merci d'avoir partagé, me dit Dori en me souriant chaleureusement.

\- Allez!, dis-je fortement pour enlever l'attention de sur moi. Qui veut m'aider à approcher le deuxième baril de bière?

Finalement ce fut Bofur et Bombur qui s'en chargèrent, pendant que tous allèrent se soulager dans les buissons aux alentours. Je rougis un peu mais je me retirais dans ma chambre pour aller faire pipi également. Lorsque je revins, les places avaient changées.

Je constatais avec un sourire démoniaque que Thorin était toujours à côté de Bilbo.

Je me pris deux trois trucs à grignoter, il devait bientôt être une heure du matin, et j'allais les grignoter assise sur le bord de la fontaine. J'avais une place entre Dwalin et Fili maintenant. Bofur, Kili et Oin était en fait en dehors de la fontaine et jouait des chansons sur leurs instruments, ma radio depuis longtemps oubliée.

\- Ne vous gêner pas pour moi les gars, j'en connais des chansons paillardes!, leur dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah oui?, me demanda avec un éclat dans les yeux Bofur. Tu peux nous en apprendre?

Balin et Dori firent des bruits scandalisés pendant que j'acquiesçais avec entrain.

\- Oh oui! Ça pourrait être drôle!

Je me levais à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'à mon cellulaire. Je trouvais rapidement l'instrumental de la musique que je cherchais et je leur fis écouter.

Les trois nains regardaient mon appareil avec des yeux ronds mais bien vite, ils comprirent la musique générale de la chanson. C'était quand même très simple.

Je me tournais alors vers le reste de mes nains, qui me regardaient avec eux aussi, des yeux ronds.

\- Êtes-vous prêts à entendre un chef d'œuvre mes amis, les paroles reviennent souvent donc accompagné moi, leur dis-je en me mettant debout sur le rebord de la fontaine.

Bilbo, Fili, Nori et Ori étaient mes groupies. Je les tenais dans le creux de ma main. Je fis alors signe au mini-orchestre de commencer. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et commença alors ce grand classique :

 _Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière nom de Dieu_

 _Un accordéon, pour valser tant qu'on veut!_

 _Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rends heureux,_

 _Que l'diable nous emporte, on n'a rien trouvé d'mieux_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux!_

J'entrepris alors le premier couplet en me promenant le long du rebord de la fontaine. Ma voix n'était pas parfaite, mais je m'en foutais royalement, j'avais le plaisir d'une vie en ce moment! Pratiquement tous mes camarades tapaient des mains au rythme imposer par les trois musiciens, qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance plus la chanson avançait. J'enchaînais le prochain couplet :

 _Ça fait une paye qu'on n'a pas touché terre,_

 _Et même une paye qu'on se fait, des gonzesses en poster_

 _Tant pis pour celle qui se pointera la première_

 _J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière!_

Des éclats de rires et de scandale se firent entendre et je recommençais le refrain en riant.

 _Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière nom de Dieu_

 _Un accordéon, pour valser tant qu'on veut!_

 _Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rends heureux,_

 _Que l'diable nous emporte, on n'a rien trouvé d'mieux_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux_

Il y avait déjà quelques nains qui avaient retenus le refrain et qui chantaient la majorité des paroles avec moi.

Je continuais avec entrain, Fili s'était même lever et dansait dans la fontaine avec Nori et quelques autres. Bientôt nous arrivâmes à la fin, où le refrain se faisait chanter deux fois, et tous, même Thorin, chantaient à tue-tête avec moi.

Je fini la dernière note en sautant à pied joint dans la fontaine.

Tous applaudirent et on riait. Les nains entreprirent de se donner à cœur joie dans leur répertoire.

Je m'étais à nouveau étendue contre la barrière rugueuse de pierre de notre spa improvisée. Pataugeuse pour moi. Dwalin avait passer son bras derrière moi et me passait la bouteille de vodka avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui en fis un en retour en prenant la bouteille avant d'en prendre plusieurs gorgées. J'esquissais une grimace, mais je la passais à Fili.

Je levais les yeux et j'observais les étoiles, qui brillaient au-dessus de moi. Je remontais mes genoux contre mon torse et enveloppait mes jambes de mes bras. Je soupirais de contentement. J'étais bien.

\- Est-ce que tu connais d'autres chansons?, me demanda Dwalin, à mes côtés.

\- Oh oui, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai bien peur que l'environnement ne soit pas le bon, finis-je avec une idée en tête.

\- Quel serait le bon environnement?

\- Je crois qu'il nous faudrait un bon feu de camps.

Dwalin se gratta la barbe avec la main qui n'était pas derrière moi, avant de sourire mesquinement.

\- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, on commence à friper de toute façon, me dit-il de sa voix grave en observant sa main.

Il se leva alors, l'eau ruisselant sur lui, avant me tendre une main, pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris avec joie et nous sortîmes de la fontaine. Je frissonnais, l'air était frisquet quand on sort de l'eau. Je m'enroulais rapidement dans ma serviette.

\- Allez, va t'habiller, on va préparer un feu, me dit le nain aux tattoos en me poussant vers la direction générale de ma chambre, une main au creux de mon dos.

Je lui souris avec de trottiner vers ma chambre. Je suppose que l'alcool relaxe tout le monde. Arrivée à nouveau dans ma chambre, je me débarrassais de mon maillot, que j'étendis dans le bain et j'enfilais des sous-vêtements propres.

J'avais laissé la majorité de mon linge dans ma chambre, devant être lavé. Je décidais d'enfiler des vieux jeans ajustés noir, quelques peux troués d'usure aux genoux et le vieux chandail à manche longue de metallica qui appartenait à mon père. Il était trop grand, le col déchiré, et je devais faire plusieurs tours de manche pour être à l'aise, mais j'étais confortable.

Je détachais mes cheveux et retournais vers mes compagnons. J'avais un peu la tête qui tourne à cause de mes nombreuses consommations, mais c'était encore supportable.

Je riais en voyant que mes camarades avaient entrepris de commencer un feu avec plusieurs morceaux de meubles qu'ils avaient trouvés aux alentours. Pratiquement tous étaient en dehors de la fontaine et ils s'étaient confortablement installés en cercle autour du feu.

J'allais chercher ma sacoche et je m'assis doucement aux côtés de Dwalin. C'était notre idée après tout.

Il ne restait que Bombur et Gloin dans la fontaine, mais le feu était assez proche pour qu'ils soient installée sur le rebord, ils étaient inclus dans le cercle.

\- Mes compagnons, commençais-je, en m'installant confortablement en indien, je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas passé une aussi belle soirée depuis très longtemps!

\- Nous aussi, me dit Balin, en levant sa choppe de bière vers le feu.

Tous firent pareil avec leurs breuvages.


End file.
